A Date With Fate
by Wayfinder1314
Summary: "And should you prove yourself again, Darkness shall be your ally then. The power is yours, to serve and protect, all the ones you have, and haven't met." Meet my OC, Ember, as she faces the Unversed whilst trying to hold onto her friends. [[Sentinels of Darkness: Part Two]] (Was "Whatever Lies Beyond")
1. Dive into the Heart

**Okay. I am revamping this story because... wait for it... *drumroll* I have a Beta now! Many thanks to Gemini97 for being just as much of a Kingdom Hearts geek as I am. If not more.**

 **The first few chapters are going to be reposted; these are just the beta-ed versions, so, the storyline isn't changing, don't worry.**

 **Kingdom Hearts is owned by Disney and Square Enix.**

* * *

 **Edit: 03/21/2016 - Okay! Completely new version of this chapter! I wrote the Prequel to the series and it changed the whole direction the story is going. It's just this chapter that is being updated, because I hadn't gotten far enough into the story to really make a difference. Alright. Now I can actually start posting the chapters again...**

* * *

An unconscious figure drifts in a sea of black. "Where am I?"

 _You were injured._

"Why can't I remember?"

 _Such is the fate of all that get lost in the Abyss._

"Then… it's hopeless? I'm lost for good?" The figure's eyelids flickered slightly, giving the barest glimpses of gold.

 _That. Depends on you._

"On-on me?"

 _How strong is your Heart?..._

The figure - a young woman - rose her hand to her chest. "How strong… is my heart?" Her eyes opened.

 _That you have held onto yourself for this long… indicates an incredible strength._

A light appeared in the black, centering around the girl. When the light faded, she stood on a large platform in several shades of purple with gold highlights depicting a large battlefield. "This is new…"

 _This is a Safe Haven. Few survive long enough to reach here._

The woman looked around. "What's this war?" She asked, gesturing to her feet.

 _The origin of Darkness._

"Is that a good thing? Or a bad thing? Most people would consider it a bad thing, right? But… it's not like you can have one without the other." The Not-Voice was silent for a long moment.

 _Not many see it that way. Most see Darkness as a blight on the Worlds; something that needs to be destroyed._

"What about this Abyss you've mentioned? What is it exactly?"

 _There is Light. There is Darkness. And there is the Abyss._

"Three forces. Okay… Didn't exactly answer my question though."

 _Darkness acts as the barrier that separates Light and the Abyss. Should Darkness fall, they would tear each other apart._

"And that would not be a good thing." the girl shuddered at the implications. "But… what does this have to do with me?"

 _Not many survive falling into the Abyss. You have proven your strength. Now… decide your course._

"My course?" Three pedestals appeared around her, one held a staff, another a sword, and the last held a shield.

 _You must take one up, and cast one away. What will you choose?_

She walked over to the Shield.

 _The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Is this the power you seek?_

"Yes." The Shield dissolved and she felt something settle into her heart. Moving over to the Staff she let her hand hover over it.

 _The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin._

She let her hand fall to her side and approached the Sword.

 _The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. You give up this power?_

"Courage comes from within. Not from an object." The Sword too dissolved, followed by the pedestals.

 _Well chosen._ The Shield reappeared in her hands. _Now to prove what you are capable of._

Small monsters appeared from the shadows, moving towards the girl. She lashed out with the Shield bashing many of them into oblivion, but for every Shadow she took down three more appeared in its place. Soon she disappeared under a writhing mass of Shadows. A few seconds passed, then with a yell, a shockwave of purple energy threw the Shadows backwards. The teen stood straight, her eyes flashing, and watched the Shadows writhe for a moment before they vanished.

 _Well done. Now, tell me about yourself._

Three figures appeared, she didn't recognize them, but something seemed familiar about them all the same. As she approached the first one, a willowy girl with shoulder length gold hair, she realized she could see through these people.

 ** _What do you want out of life?_** The girl asked.

"To be the absolute best I can." She answered after a moment's reflection. The girl smiled, crystalline eyes sparkling, and faded away.

The next person was a powerfully built man with blond hair. **_What is your biggest fear?_**

"Being abandoned." She admitted and the man faded with a sympathetic nod.

She moved to the final apparition and his deep green eyes bored into hers. **_What would you die for?_**

She looked away, considering the question. After a long moment she met his eyes again. "I would gladly die if it meant protecting my friends." He smiled at her, seemingly pleased with the answer, and vanished just like the others.

 _Your journey begins at Dawn. Use the Darkness as your shield and work towards the Light._

She rose her hand and a peculiar weapon appeared in it; it was shaped vaguely like a key, made from black metal with a white jewel set in the teeth. A giant shadow rose up, bulky and spindly at the same time. Two long antennae tapered off behind it. Bandages had gagged its mouth and wrapped multiple times around its broad chest. Large white eyes glowed menacingly in the dark as the silhouette slowly reached out.

 _Do not be afraid, you hold the mightiest weapon of all._

Her blows were ineffectual - merely glancing off the monster's skin - and she grew more irritated as she felt herself tiring. Purple energy appeared around her blade.

 _Darkness cannot be destroyed._

She rose the weapon over her head and let the energy build, then launched herself towards the monster. "Dark Fire!"

 _It can only be channeled._

Purple flames shot from the tip of the blade into the monster. It writhed for a few moments before dissipating.

 _It's time for you to Wake now. Stay your course and it will all be worth it._

The platform she was on turned white then shattered into small stars that floated upwards and revealed a new stained glass window.

It was herself in a profile with her key-like weapon in hand, the image of her had it's eyes closed and it's face tilted upwards. There was a circle with seven smaller ones inside it up by her head, she covered two of them, but the three of the other six had a star shape and the other three had infinity symbols. Another ring of small circles were adorned with an interesting symbol that looked something like a biohazard sign over a heart. The background was depicting the Origin of Darkness. Varying shades of orange and red were the prevailing colors.

 _Good Luck._

* * *

 **So, better than the first draft! Yay!**

 **And I forgot to mention... I changed my penname to Wayfinder1314, so that is where you can find me now!**

 *****Wayfinder*****


	2. Mark of Mastery

**Here's the betaed chapter one! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Kingdom Hearts is owned by Disney and Square Enix**

* * *

"Hey Aqua? Y'ever wonder what stars are? Where light comes from?" Ven asked almost idly, staring up at the night sky.

"Hm... well they say-" A male voice interrupted her.

"-That every star up there is another world." The pair turned around to see a young man with shoulder-length brown hair and a young woman with dark red hair tied into two thick braids that fell to the middle of her chest.

"Terra." Aqua greeted.

"Ember!" Ven grinned at his sister.

"Hard to believe that there are many worlds out there besides our own, huh?" Ember commented leaning against the stone bench while Terra teased Ven about something.

A while later found the four all sitting on the edge, watching the stars. "Oh!" Aqua began, "Terra, Ember. We have our Mark of Mastery exams tomorrow." She pulled out four star-shaped charms. "I made us good luck charms." She tossed one to each of the friends, laughing at Ven's excitement at being included. "Of course. One for each of us." She looked up at the sky. "Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star shaped fruit... and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart."

"Oy. You can be such a girl sometimes..."

Ember gazed at her red and gold charm while the others talked; a word rested on her lips as she traced the edges. "...Wayfinder..." Her friends looked over at her and she shrugged, raising her charm. "That's what these are called. Or what I call them, anyway. With them, our hearts will always be able to find their way to each other."

"Now who's the girl?" Terra joked and Ember smirked at him.

"Really, Terra? You've only just figured that out?" She shook her head in mock shame, her warm gold eyes glinting with mirth.

"Hey!" Laughter filled the air again. "So anyone want to spar?" Terra offered, summoning his Keyblade.

"I can take ya!"

Aqua and Ember stood off to the side while the boys practiced. Ember kept staring off to the horizon, slowly toying with her hair. "Is something wrong?" The redhead snapped back to the present and glanced, slightly startled, at her friend. "You okay? You look worried about something."

"I'm fine." Ember stated a little too quickly, running her long fingers through her bangs. "Just... uneasy I guess..."

"About the exam? Ember, you'll do great."

Ember smiled at her blue-haired friend. "It's not that... it's just," the smile became a little sad and she looked over at the boys. "it won't always be like this."

"Change isn't bad, Ember."

"I'm not saying it is. Just so long as we don't lose ourselves during it." She shook her head and straightened. "Whatever. I'm just overthinking things."

Ven's playfully disappointed shout signaled the end of the match and the girls moved closer. "Who's next?" The victor challenged and Ember rolled her eyes, playing with the gold cuff she wore on her wrist and tugging her black gloves on a little snugger.

"Think you can handle me?" Ember taunted teasingly, summoning her Keyblade - a delicate yet strong configuration of twisting metal colored like flames.

"You're on."

Flamedancer and Earthshaker clashed, sparking off each other before disengaging and clashing again. Ember did a series of back-handsprings to give herself more space before running at Terra again - this time using his leg as a springboard and flipping over his shoulder, hitting Terra on the back with the flat of her Keyblade. Her sheer red skirt flowed around her black clad legs as she landed, making the orange flames on the hem dance.

The match continued furiously, neither side seeming to be losing. Terra focused on brute strength, trying to overwhelm Ember; but Ember never seemed to hold still long enough for him to get a good hit in.

It ended with Terra on one knee, Earthshaker planted in the ground for support, and Ember standing a few feet away, breathing hard.

"It is always so cool when you two spar!" Everyone laughed at Ven's exclamation and Terra stood. Ember reached into the pouch she wore on her belt, gold heart symbol flashing at the buckle, and tossed a potion to Terra. "You guys are totally ready for your exam tomorrow." The tall young man ruffled his little brother's hair in a silent thanks of the comment. Ember smiled around at her friends - her family- with a pang in her heart.

 _That was the last night we spent together under the same stars._

 **####**

Ember stood in front of Master Eraqus with Aqua and Terra, listening with half an ear to what he was saying. The rest of her was split between shuddering at the presence of Xehanort and worrying about what his reappearance meant for Ventus. "...not a test of wills, but a test of heart. All of you may prevail, or none."

Ember returned her full attention to the exam as the Master finished his speech and glowing spheres appeared. Before any of the three testers could do much more than follow the orbs with their eyes, the glow pulsed and turned purple. All four learners summoned their Keyblades.

"Ven, get out of here!" Aqua called to the boy.

"No way! I've been looking forward to this... to see you three become Masters. I'm not leaving."

"Don't be a fool. Go wait in your room."

Ember shook her head slightly; sometimes she wasn't sure if Aqua's mother-hen tendencies were a good thing or not.

"He can take care of himself." Terra cut in softly. "He's been out there training just as hard as we have."

"Trust him a little, Aqua." Ember murmured. "He's in no way defenseless..."

Aqua nodded with a slight sigh. Ember could tell she still worried for the youngest member of their group - and so did Ember - but the blunette was willing to put her faith in him, and the others' ability to back him up if he needed it.

The fight with the spheres went quickly, all things considered, though Ember was concerned at the way the spheres seemed to converge on Ventus when given the chance. But then, given what Ven was, it shouldn't have been a surprise that Darkness tried to attack him.

"You all did well." Eraqus said while Xehanort smirked in the background. "And now you will fight each other. But this is not a battle for supremacy. For when equal forces collide, their true essence is revealed." The Master returned to his chair. "Terra, Aqua, you first. Ember will fight one of my choice afterwards."

As the two sparred, Ember watched quietly, playing idly with the straps on her shirt, two that crossed and one that intersected the X, while keeping one eye on Xehanort. She shuddered minutely at his expression when Terra's aggravation manifested itself in the form of Darkness collecting around his hand.

Their spar ended and Eraqus turned to Aqua. "Take a few minutes, Aqua. You will be fighting Ember next." The blunette nodded and cast a quick Cura on herself.

 **####**

Ember flipped away from Aqua's attack and her Keyblade lit up for the coming counterattack. "Fire Tornado!" Aqua could only block as flames spiraled around her.

"Blizzaga!" She returned, hitting her opponent in the stomach and Ember stumbled back a few steps, her free hand moving to her bare midriff. The redhead backflipped again, then crouched, breathing heavily; Aqua followed up her attack ruthlessly, but Ember neatly avoided each one.

Dark Energy surrounded her right hand and she spun around to fling the energy at Aqua. There were multiple gasps as the purple-ish energy hit the Wielder in the chest, causing her to freeze and Rainfell clattered to the ground. The blunette recovered quickly but the match was already over.

"You all performed admirably." Eraqus spoke to them, Xehanort sneering behind him. "But only Aqua has shown the Mark of Mastery." Terra and Aqua both reacted in surprise and disappointment, but Ember just bowed her head in acknowledgement.

Aqua turned to Ember as Eraqus spoke quietly to Terra for a moment. "I'm sorry, Ember-"

"Don't worry about it. I accepted that I would probably never receive my Mastery a long time ago." The other girl was speechless. "But congratulations, Aqua."

Aqua left shortly after Terra had stormed out and Eraqus turned to Ember. "Ember, your final technique was disturbing." Ember didn't respond, her face unreadable. "You need to learn to control your Darkness-"

"With all due respect, Master, I was in perfect control during the duel."

Eraqus shook his head, "No, Ember you were not; your use of Darkness against Aqua is proof of that."

Ember sighed and bowed her head. "I'm sorry you feel that way." Eraqus tensed slightly at her response. "Just remember, Eraqus- those who look into the light for too long will end up blind."

With that, the Keyblade Wielder bowed to her Master and left the room, the heels of her boots making an echoing noise in the room, leaving a bewildered and tired warrior to fear the growing Darkness.

* * *

 **Alright. I have the next two chapters written, they just need to be checked over by Gemini.**

 **"There will always be a door to the light..."**

 *****Wayfinder*****


	3. The Castle of Dreams

**Chapter Three! (Two?) And Ember's first World! Hope you enjoy it!**

 **And do make sure you go back and re-read the first two chapters as I have made significant changes to the first one and minor changes to the second.**

 **I do not own _Kingdom Hearts_**

* * *

Ember made it to the courtyard just in time to see Ven vanishing into the sky. Aqua turned to face her. "We have to stop him!" the new Master cried, almost pleading with the golden eyed Wielder.

"Why? He's not a child. He can take care of himself."

"But…?!"

"Change isn't a bad thing, Aqua." The blunette blinked at hearing her own words repeated to her. Ember turned away from her friend, tapping the gold vaguely wing-like armor on her biceps which activated her armor and encasing herself in the familiar red and gold. A quick motion later, the redhead's Keyblade Rider - a solar surfer - appeared in front of her.

"Ember?!" Aqua protested as the other mounted her Rider.

The dark visor of the fiery armor turned itself to face the other Keybearer. "The Worlds aren't limited to what Eraqus understands." her voice was slightly distorted by the helmet. "And his ways are not the only right ones."

"What are you saying?"

"Good luck, Aqua." Was her only response as the solar surfer's jets flared and Ember shot into the sky, tilting the sail to aim herself, and disappeared.

Ember took a deep breath as the portal closed behind her- it had been a long time since she had traveled the Lanes Between; the last time she had done this was the day she and Ven came to the Land of Departure. It was kind of nice to be wrapped in a cloak of Darkness again, the Light of her armor offering the perfect dichotomy to her surroundings.

Her Wayfinder pulsed slightly, meaning that one of her friends had activated their own, and she cursed Xehanort silently. These charms were not meant to be used in this way… Their connection wasn't ready to be strained in such a way. "That madman just had to come and shake things up, didn't he?" Ember growled, her hands tightening from their previously relaxed grip on the sail.

She had her own path to follow… Her dreams had been telling her that for months. But Ven was in danger, Terra was struggling with his darkness, and Aqua was in for a major wake up call. She couldn't abandon them. She just couldn't.

The Light of a World appeared, shining through the purple-black of the Lane, and pulling her from her thoughts. "This is as good a place as any, I suppose." She exited the Lane, passing through the thin barrier that protected the world.

Once on the ground the redhead retracted her armor and banished her Keyblade, looking around at where she was. It was a fairly large wooded area in - where her Keybearer instincts told her - a world called The Castle of Dreams. "Huh." Her Wayfinder pulsed again and she grit her teeth; she was glad that her strength could help her friends, but she absolutely _hated_ that it was necessary.

A thrum of sound lower than any human could hear alerted her to the threat moments before the Unversed appeared. Ember flicked her wrist almost lazily and Flamedancer appeared in her hand, her gold eyes glittered dangerously. "Nice of you to show up," she commented, her voice even. "I could use something to hit." With that she went from stillness to action, moving in an intricate dance of destruction for these shadows that challenge her. And if her eyes gleam a little with madness and her hair crackles purple, well, what Eraqus doesn't know won't hurt him. (Although that's a lie: the unknown is far more dangerous than the known and recognized.) Whilst in the midst of this battle, Ember allowed herself to channel all of her anger and frustration into her spells.

Black flames licked her body as she activated Darkness Inferno; the Command Style no one knew she had. The one she could only practice in secret. The flames around her offered her extra protection from the Unversed's attacks and more flames surrounded her weapon, lengthening it and adding an extra impact to every attack. Finally she planted her Keyblade in the ground and black flames spiraled out with her at the center, obliterating the last of the Unversed in the area. Standing up, only breathing slightly heavily, Ember quietly gathered the munny and other items the Unversed left behind before continuing down the path.

After a short walk, interspersed with a couple small battles, Ember arrived at a fine manor. There was a powerful source of Light in the house, as well as a large amount of Darkness. "But after all…" she murmured. "It is to be expected."

The door opened to reveal a young woman in simple and worn clothes, she seemed startled to see Ember standing there. "Oh, hello." She greeted, a gentle smile on her face.

"Sorry to startle you." Ember apologized to the source of Light she had sensed, not attempting to make a move forward until this woman was comfortable with her presence.

"Oh, no." She assured, shaking her head. "I just wasn't expecting anyone to be out here. My name is Cinderella."

"Ember." the Keybearer shared in kind.

" _Cinderella!_ " A trio of voices called. The sound grated on Ember's ears. The blonde woman looked behind her.

"Oh dear. I have to go see what they need. And I have so many other jobs I need to get done…"

It irked Ember when the Darkness used the Light for it's own agenda. Especially when all that manipulation only reinforced the delusion that Darkness was evil. "What if I helped you?" Cinderella's eyes widened at the offer. "I could start on your regular chores while you go see what they need."

"Oh… would you?"

Ember hid her scowl behind a bright smile; was someone offering to help her _really_ that unbelievable to her? What kind of people were these women who kept screaming for the girl? "Of course. Just tell me what to do."

Cinderella led her inside and pointed to a bucket near the stairs. "I've already swept, but the floor needs to be scrubbed. Are you sure you want to-?"

"Cinderella." Ember interrupted gently. "I want to help." Another call came from the upper floors. "Now go see what they want. All that screeching is giving me a headache." Cinderella laughed slightly and rushed up the stairs, calling to whomever was making all that racket.

Once Cinderella was out of sight, Ember turned to the bucket at her feet with her hands on her hips. "Well now. How to go about this…" Getting down on her knees, the redhead picked up the scrub brush and examined it. "The old-fashioned way it is." She knelt down and dunked the brush into tepid water, then paused. "Fire." A gleam of light shone and the water began steaming slightly. "That's better." She dunked the brush again and started on the floor.

 _Gah. I am never pranking the Master again. Scrubbing the Mastery Room is the worst kind of torture._

 _You owe us big time, Terra. It was your fault, but all of us got into trouble._

 _But you have to admit; the look on his face was priceless!_

 _I have to agree with Ven, it was pretty funny. And it wasn't_ _ **that**_ _bad Terra- stop being dramatic._

Lost in her memories, Ember scrubbed the floor with surprising speed. As she looked around at her work a thunk caught her attention and she turned to see a distinctly unpleasant-looking black cat playing in the dustpan and walking all over her freshly cleaned floor. "Oh, no you don't, you little pest. Blizzard!" The cat was encased in a block of ice and she kicked him into a side room before cleaning the mess he had made. "That furball is almost as bad as those harpies."

A knock sounded on the doors and Ember opened them only to get a faceful of trumpet. "Wah, gha?!"

"Special proclamation from the King!" The small messenger announced loudly. She was right here, he didn't need to shout.

"Right. Thanks." She mumbled, taking the envelope he offered her.

Cinderella came down the stairs just as Ember closed the door. "Who was that?"

"Message from the Palace." she responded and handed it to her.

"Oh… I wonder what it says…"

"Open it, then."

Blue eyes widened. "Oh, no. I couldn't do that… this needs to be taken to my step-Mother." She ran back up the stairs. Ember watched her go, pursing her lips; she was about to follow when a crash from outside stole her attention.

"Huh?" Her black boots clicked against the marble stairs as she stepped outside and came face to face with an Unversed two stories tall. It looked like a gypsy dancer with navy skin, yellow eyes, and red clothing. "Alright, " Ember quipped, summoning her Keyblade, "I can spare time for one dance." The Nightmare Dancer weaved hypnotically and Ember narrowed her eyes before moving forward.

"Fire!" She shot blasts of flame at her opponent, making it stumble back badly damaged. Then the color of it's clothing changed, flickering for a moment before settling on a dark blue color. The next barrage of flame, the Dancer didn't even flinch; at least not until Ember decided she was done sniping and slammed the teeth of her Keyblade into its body. "Alright… Fire doesn't work anymore…" She backflipped out of the way of a return attack, feeling a gash open on her arm as it grazed her. "Maybe… Blizzard!"

She quickly fell into a pattern. Once she had figured out the Unversed's game the fight got easier; its clothing changed colors, and which magic attacks worked on it depended on the color: red for Fire, yellow for Thunder, blue for Blizzard, and green for Air.

Maybe ten minutes into the fight, the Dancer's attacks became much faster and she was hit multiple times. "Gah…" she groaned as one hit threw her across the courtyard, she was pretty sure she had cracked a rib. She was falling behind; to win this fight she would need to get faster herself. _I wish Aqua was here to back me up._ The thought had only barely crossed her mind when her Wayfinder warmed and a wave of energy passed over her, healing her injuries. It felt like Aqua was standing next to her.

Ember smirked; she couldn't believe she had forgotten about the star-charm. But there it was, ready to back her up when she needed it. With their Spellcaster's power sustaining her, Ember launched back into the fight. "Spell Weaver!" She activated Aqua's Command Style and let the energy speed her up. The Dancer fell back under her blows, vanishing into shadow and memory. "Thanks Aqua." Ember whispered as she banished her Keyblade and released the link with her friend.

"Oh Ember!" The woman turned around to see Cinderella coming outside, she appeared excited. "I have the most amazing news!"

"What's up?"

"The Prince is having a ball, and all the young women in the Kingdom are invited! Oh can you just imagine? Dancing at the Palace?"

"It sounds like a lot of fun. Go for it, Cinderella." Ember smiled to see her so happy. "But I've got to go now."

"Oh, do you?"

"Yes. I have duties in other places."

"Well then…" The being of pure Light clasped her hands around Ember's. "Thank you for all your help. And come back to visit someday okay?"

"Absolutely." Ember promised with a grin. "Just promise me that you won't let anyone dim your light. Okay?"

She could tell that her new friend didn't really understand the request, but she nodded anyway. "Of course." A call from inside made her sigh. "I have to go."

"Take care of yourself, Cinderella." Ember grinned and the blond gave her a gossamer hug before running back inside.

Ember looked down at the object that had appeared in her hand. It was a Keychain with a small silver slipper as its charm; etched in blue on the charm was the name Stroke of Midnight. "A new Keyblade?" She murmured, a smile appearing on her face. She slipped the chain into the small pouch on her belt for safekeeping and turned to look at the Palace just visible in the distance.

 _The Castle of Dreams._

In Ember's experience, oftentimes the name of a World can tell you a lot about the World itself; this World is a place where your greatest power is your belief in your Dreams.

She pulled out her Wayfinder and held it up to the light. "An unbreakable connection…" she whispered. "Someday… everything will be right. I have to believe that."

With that she activated her armor and summoned her Keyblade Rider, vanishing into the Lanes Between once again, heading for whichever World that came next.

* * *

 **So? What did you think? Was the battle scenes good enough? It's kind of hard to write a Video Game as a novel, neh?**

 **Next Chapter: _The Dwarf Woodlands_**

 *****Wayfinder*****


	4. The Dwarf Woodlands

**Phew! Sorry it took so long to post... I don't post a chapter of this until I have the NEXT chapter written, and the chapter after this one gave me some trouble. But fret not! I have NO intention of abandoning this story!**

 **Disney and Square Enix own _Kingdom Hearts_ not me. **

**It is with great pleasure that I present you... Ember's adventure in the Dwarf Woodlands.**

* * *

Ember closed her eyes behind her faceplate and tightened her grip slightly on her Rider. The Worlds were spiraling out of balance; and she didn't know how to stop it. A sick feeling was growing in her chest, her Heart seemed to be aching over something that hadn't happened yet.

Another World appeared in her line of sight and she took a deep breath before heading towards it. She landed in a forest and banished both her Keyblade and Armor. It was… strangely quiet here. Ember wandered idly, not really looking for anything, but still on her guard. She soon came to a small cottage, a young woman with inky black hair was hanging some clothes out to dry. Ember's eyes widened, what were the chances of running into two people with hearts that full of Light?

"Oh, Hello!" the woman turned around and smiled sweetly at Ember. "Who are you?"

"I'm Ember, and you?"

"My name is Snow White." She pauses for a moment, then "Oh! You're one of Ven's friends?"

Ember straightened quickly. "You know Ven?"

"Oh, yes." Snow agreed. "He was such a big help to me when I was lost in the woods."

Ember smiled, "Yeah, that sounds like Ven. Do you know if he's still around?"

"I'm sorry, but he left a little while ago."

Ember sighed, typical. "Oh, well. I'm sure I'll run into him at some point."

"Would you like to come in?" Snow asked.

Just as Ember was about to respond, a voice interrupted her. "Hey! You! Git away from her!" Ember spun around, only barely managing to avoid summoning her Keyblade at the angry voice. Seven small men - dwarves - stood not far, several of them wielding pickaxes. The speaker was dressed in faded red and wearing a scowl. "You one of the Queen's spies? Come to hurt our Princess?"

"Oh no!" Snow interjected, "Ember is a friend of Ven's. She won't hurt me."

"How can you be sure, Snow?" another of the men asked.

"I swear, I don't know anything about any 'Queen'. Who is she?"

"She's the Evil Queen. She tried to kill Snow." Yawn. "All because Snow is prettier than she is." Yet another of the men answered, lowering his weapon.

Ember snorted. "That's a stupid reason to hate someone."

Snow soon ushered everyone inside and served soup, completely ignoring Ember's protests that she didn't want to intrude. The Dwarves - introduced as Happy, Sleepy, Grumpy, Doc, Dopey, Bashful, and Sneezy - told the Keybearer the whole story of how Snow White had come to live with them. Ember was intrigued by the whole thing, as well as the fact that both Terra and Ven had beaten her here, and had already left.

"It's getting late." Snow commented, looking out the window.

"Then I should be going, thank you for dinner." Ember made to stand, only to be stopped by a pale hand.

"Oh no. You will stay here tonight."

And that was that.

The next morning Ember helped Snow make breakfast for the Dwarves and then watched amusedly as she bade them goodbye.

"Now remember," Grumpy scolded, "don' you let anyone in the house, y'hear?" Snow promised she would be careful, and then the Dwarves left for work.

"I'm going to look around, alright Snow?" Ember had been feeling uneasy lately and couldn't decide if she _wanted_ there to be any problems or not. Because on the one hand, the Unversed were an incredibly good way to work out her aggression, and on the other, Unversed in the area would mean Snow and the Dwarves could be in danger.

"Have fun!" The Princess encouraged, heading back into the cottage.

The immediate area surrounding the cottage was clear; Ven probably wiped them out earlier. A little farther out though she ran into a swarm of Unversed, mostly Floods, but there were a good number of Bruisers and Scrappers along with the occasional Hareraiser. "Alright then. Misplaced aggression it is."

If she was honest with herself; she rather enjoyed the strain of battle. "Gather!" She called, using Magnet to pull a bunch of Floods into the air, then beat them into oblivion. Just because she could. Jumping backwards, Ember activated her Shotlock, Pyro Spark, she locked on fifteen times, the maximum this particular attack has, and released a wave of small orbs of fire that destroyed the last of the Unversed she was fighting.

As she finished gathering the munny and items dropped from the creatures, she noticed an old woman making her way through the trees. "What's that all about?" the fire-mage muttered, her instincts telling her to follow.

And follow she did, right to the Dwarves Cottage. She got there in time to see Snow assisting the black-clad woman into the house; a sick feeling rose in her chest. "Snow!" Unversed appeared in her way, confirming her fears.

"I don't have time for this!" She snarled, launching into the battle, she used mostly Fire and Thunder based spells. Soon, with a sound reminiscent of the sound barrier breaking, she went into her Command Style, Supernova; an orange and yellow aura appeared around her and she moved almost as a blur, leaving plasma explosions in her wake. The battle was brief, but it was long enough.

Ember ran into the house just in time to watch Snow White collapse, an apple rolling from her hand.

"Now I'll be Fairest in the Land!" What was once a Queen gloated.

"Fairest, huh?" Ember quipped, falling into her battle stance - her feet shoulder width apart, left foot slightly forward, her Keyblade on an upwards angle across her body and her right hand in a fist by her side. "All I see is a jealous hag."

The first attack threw Ember back outside and she sat up rubbing her chest. "Ow. Alright then, we'll play that way." She flipped to her feet just in time to dodge the second attack, then returned fire with a barrage of ice. "Blizzard!" A few more spells and she was able to get in close enough for some good old-fashioned hacking and slashing. The hag fell back from the attack, then summoned a bolt of lightning that Ember didn't quite manage to dodge. "Okay… ow…" she cast Cure, making the pain fade and some of her strength return. Dodging the next attack, she moved back into the battle.

Ember lost track of time. All she really noticed was the witch in front of her and the fact that their surroundings had changed slightly. A Dark aura appeared around the woman and the next time Ember moved in for a physical attack her Keyblade glanced off. Backflipping away, Ember pulled out her Wayfinder. "Terra!" A flood of raw power entered her and she charged again, this time with her friend's sheer strength to back her up. She broke through the shield around her opponent and threw her nearly twenty feet away.

She fired off some Firagas as she moved closer, then activated Landbreaker: Terra's finisher. As the rocks of Landbreaker faded away, the combatants realized they were at the edge of a cliff. The ground crumbled beneath the Evil Queen and she fell, screaming into the ravine.

Breathing hard, Ember pulled an elixir from her belt and drank it. "I guess even the most beautiful appearance can't hide an evil Heart for long." She then turned away and ran back towards the Dwarves Cottage, she had to see if Snow was alright.

When she got there the dwarves were all crying. "We can't wake her up!" Bashful mourned. "We've tried everything…"

Ember laid a hand on the Princess' forehead, then summoned her Keyblade. "Cure." A flower bloomed momentarily over the sleeping girl, but nothing else changed. "Sorry." She whispered, a single tear escaping to fall down her cheek. "I can't help her." She knelt down and brought her ear close to Snow's heart, a few moments later she sat up. "She's still alive. Just trapped in some sort of sleep. Maybe… if she's given enough reason to she will wake up..." She trailed off, not sure why the words meant so much to her.

"We'll keep her safe until she does wake up." Grumpy stated, no room for argument in his tone, even though no one was going to argue with that sentiment.

Ember stepped away. "I need to be going." The dwarves looked at her, vague understanding in their eyes. "Just keep believing in her, and she'll be okay." She turned and walked away. "Someday."

"Ember! Wait!" Ember turned to see Doc running up to her. "We wanted to gift a give - I mean, give a gift - to ya. To thank you for your help." He handed her a ruby sphere about half the size of her fist.

"Thank you." The man nodded and ran back to the others. Ember opened her palm and stared at the gem, written in gold was the name, _Treasure Trove_. "Another Keyblade, another world.

* * *

 **Another World down! Woo-hoo!**

 **Ugh. Radiant Garden is giving me fits! Grr...**

 **Next Chapter: Enchanted Dominion**


	5. Enchanted Dominion

**"Hold me whatever lies beyond this morning hmhmmhmmmhmmhmhmm..."**

 **Oh! Hilo again! Please enjoy this chapter, and remember to Review! Because Reviews make me happy, and I feel like people are actually reading my work. I'm making Sōzō-ryoku really work hard, because I have a deadline on this book now. Well... not definitive... but still, a deadline. Hopefully chapters will start coming out more often so I can get it all posted. On the plus side, Finals are NEXT WEEK, so once those are over with I will have more time in which to type.**

 **I do not own _Kingdom Hearts_. Thank you.**

* * *

"Seriously? What is it with me and landing in a forest?" Ember looked around her; she was indeed in a forest once again. Making this the third time in as many Worlds she had arrived thusly. "Whatever." She scoffed, shaking her head and starting off in a random direction.

Her keyblade was out and swinging before the first Unversed had even appeared; sometimes she really liked her ability to hear the variances between Dark and Light. After a few minutes she fell into Supernova, taking out nearly half of her opponents; now all that was left was this annoying group of Monotruckers. "Time to wrap this up." She made quick work of the last of the Unversed and continued on her way, tucking away the munny they had dropped. "I'll have to stop at a Moogle shop at some point…" She mused quietly and rubbed her shoulder where she had strained it slightly in the conflict. It wasn't bad enough that she was willing to use a potion on it, just slightly uncomfortable.

At some point in her walk, Ember sensed the tremors up ahead. There was a great source of Light, and the Darkness writhed around it. Attacking it - and defending it. "What's going on?" She broke into a run, partially from worry, but mostly out of curiosity and boredom. Soon her path was blocked by a wall of thorns. "Alright. What's the big idea?" The briars were nearly the height of the tallest point of the Castle back in the Land of Departure and stretched for as far as the eye could see in either direction. Green flames flared off in the distance and Ember started towards them, only to have a section of the briar wall break off of the rest of it and condense itself into a new shape.

It was three times as tall as the fire-mage and made entirely up of sharp angles. The coloring was primarily black with a scarf in a malevolent purple, split into four sharp arrows that floated behind the monster. The symbol of the Unversed was in place of a face.

"Now I _know_ that whatever is going on there is something I need to be there for." She grumbled, summoning her Keyblade. "Alright then, bring it on." She backflipped over the Thorn Barrier's hand as it tried to smash her and sent a chain of Thunder spells into it's chest. She could sense that she'd done a good amount of damage, but it was by no means near being defeated. It was particularly weak to Fire- type spells. But then again, it _was_ formed out of branches.

Twisting out of the way of a barrage of thorns that slammed deep into the ground where she had just been standing, Ember activated her second shotlock - Midnight Volley. Fifteen black, purple, and gold crystals spun in a circle around the tip of her Keyblade as she rose it to the the sky, then slashed it towards her opponent and the crystals shot in quick succession to the Unversed.

"Time to wrap things up." Ember smirked, she could sense that the Thorn Barrier was nearly beaten. Gathering as much mana as she felt she could spare, Ember cast a powerful Fire spell that slammed into the monster and set it afire from the inside. As the monster burned, the wall of thorns withered to nothing and faded, revealing a large castle.

Ember headed towards the place she had seen the green flames, the lack of those flames suggested that whatever had been going on there was over now, but Ember still wanted to know what it had been all about. She came upon the main bridge leading up to the castle, the stones were still burning in some places with green flame. Halfway across the bridge, Ember could see two people standing - one of them was a man with a red cape, who took off towards the castle just as the redhead stepped onto the stone - the other was a very familiar woman clad in blue. "Aqua!"  
Aqua turned around at the sound of her name and Ember ran up to her. "Ember! It's good to see you."

"Good to see you, too. How are you doing? It looked like you had some excitement just now."

"Nothing I couldn't handle." The blunette responded with a slight shrug; not as cocky as Terra could be, nor as defensive as Ven. Even so, Aqua had this air of independence and - dare she say it? - superiority.

"I never said you couldn't handle it. I just asked if you were alright." Aqua glanced at her and then looked away, the spellcaster was tense. Ember frowned. "Is something wrong, Aqua?"

Aqua had a frown on her own face. "What you said right before you left…"

"Is that still bothering you?"

"Yes!" Aqua cried. "I don't understand. What did you mean about the Master being wrong...?"

"I didn't say he was wrong, just that there are things out there that he doesn't understand." Aqua still looked lost, , tears starting to gather in her eyes, and Ember sighed. "You have to stop thinking of Darkness as Evil."

Blue eyes widened. "But… it _is_ evil…" Aqua protested. "I've seen the damage it can do."

"There's a reason we're afraid of the Dark…" Ember murmured, too low for the other girl to hear.

"Have you seen Terra and Ven?" Aqua asked and Ember rose an eyebrow at the change of topic.

"No, though I think I only just missed Ven in the last World I visited." Ember shook her head. "Have you seen them?"

"I spoke with Terra momentarily in the first World I visited, and Ven just left this one."

"Figures." Ember scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Were they doing okay, though? My Wayfinder has been activated several times."

"They seemed alright" Aqua responded. "Ven's still throwing his tantrum, though." Ember scowled at the spellcaster's words. "And Terra seems to have closed down even more. I'm kind of afraid for him, what if he strays?"

"Stop telling him he's wrong, Aqua." Ember interrupted and Aqua nearly flinched at her tone.

"Wha-?"

"Dark and Evil are not synonymous. Yes, oftentimes people get lost in it, but that doesn't make it bad. Eraqus has vilified the Dark to such a degree that Terra thinks there's something wrong with him - just because his morals mean that Darkness comes easier to him."

"His morals?"

"What he needs, Aqua," Ember began instead of answering. "Is not a barrier to keep him in place, but a lighthouse so he can always find his way back."

"I… I've never thought about it that way." Aqua seemed rather shell shocked.

"Not many people have." Ember assured her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "But now that you have, what are you going to do?"

"I guess, the only thing I _can_ do…" Ember waited for Aqua to finish, raising her eyebrows. "Be there to catch him if he falls."

A gentle grin appeared on Ember's face. "You'd be surprised at just how much that actually is. Especially with how you feel about Terra."

Aqua flushed scarlet. "W-what's th-that supposed to mean?"

"Please, I've seen the way you look at him when he isn't looking." Ember insisted with a teasing laugh. "And I've seen the way _he_ looks at _you_."

"R-really?" Aqua couldn't manage to keep the hope from her voice.

"That's why he's so mad at you, Aqua. The more you care about someone, the more it hurts when they don't trust you." Ember grinned and activated her armor. "See you around, Aqua." A flash of light and her Rider materialized next to her.

As she took off, a voice carried after her. "Bye Ember. And thank you."

Ember had only just entered the Lanes Between when a wave of light knocked her off course and carried her away.

* * *

 **Aaaannnnd Done. Aqua has some stuff to think about, neh? Eh - this one took awhile to write; it didn't want to come out of my head. Anywho, please tune in again for...**

 **Chapter Five: Destiny Islands**

 ****Wayfinder****


	6. Destiny Islands

**Short Chapter, but so is the World in the game.**

 **I do not own _Kingdom Hearts_.**

 **Enjoy it!**

* * *

She touched down on this new world and deactivated her Armor. "Where…?" She froze in her examination of the place she had appeared. Crystalline water lapped against a white sand beach, and the sunset painted the sky a brilliant red. Over on a tiny island just off the beach was a tree on which star shaped fruit grew. She pulled out her Wayfinder, "An unbreakable connection…"

What were the chances that she would have ended up back here?

A splash made her look around, a few yards away there was a young girl tossing rocks into the gentle waves. Curious, Ember made her way closer.

"Who're you?" The girl asked, not even turning to look at her visitor. "I don't recognize you. And the Islands are small enough that I know pretty much everyone."

"My name is Ember." The redhead answered, and the girl turned to face her finally. Her black hair was cut into a choppy bob and charcoal grey eyes looked out from a lightly tanned skin, she wore a pair of denim shorts and a red t-shirt as well as red sandals.

"I'm Taika. But most people just call me Tai."

 _I'm Ventus, call me Ven._ Ember smiled at hearing Ven's typical introduction echoed by this girl. Then she cocked her head, listening intently. The Keybearer's eyes widened. This girl couldn't be more than six - if that. So how, by the Darkness, did she have such a tempered Heart?

Taika looked down and tugged on her shorts. "I don't know about being angry, but I'm five."

Ember blinked. She hadn't said that out loud, had she? No, she hadn't, so how did Taika know what she had been thinking?

"The whispers told me." Taika once more answered an unasked question.

"Whispers?" Ember frowned, not understanding what she was being told.

"Yeah. Like right now, the voice that sounds a little like you says that you're looking for your friends. I hope you find them."

Ember just stared at Taika, completely nonplussed. "My voice…? Are you… are you hearing my Heart?" She wasn't sure where the idea had come from, but somehow she knew that this child was, indeed, capable of hearing the whispers of people's Hearts.

"If that's what it is." Taika shrugged. Inwardly Ember was still reeling, this girl was weird. "I should probably go," Taika announced, squinting at the sunset. "It's going to be dark soon."

"Say, Taika?" Ember interrupted, moving on instinct. "Are you afraid of the dark?"

"I don't think anyone is really afraid of the _dark,_ " grey eyes blinked at the Keybearer in faint confusion "it's more that we don't know what's hiding in the shadows." Ember's heart skipped a beat. "Without the dark, we wouldn't have light, right? They complete each other."

Ember stared out across the water. "Not many people think of it that way. Most think that the Dark is evil. But what they don't know is that the Darkness was made to protect us from monsters."

"If people are a'scared of the dark, then they will stay away from the monsters, right? Because the monsters can't leave the darkness."

Ember laughed slightly. "Exactly. But you know, sometimes the Dark needs help beating the monsters, it can hold them back but it can't make them go away."

"Where do they get that help?" Taika's eyes were wide.

"What is your dream, Taika?" Ember asked instead of answering. "What does your Heart want more than anything?"

"Uh… I want to see everything. And I want to be able to protect my friends; the ones I have now, and the one's I haven't met yet."

"One day, you will." Ember promised, summoning her Keyblade and kneeling, Taika's jaw dropped in shock at seeing the weapon materialize. "Taika… I'm one of those who fight with the Darkness, who keep the monsters away. Will you help me? It's not easy, and sometimes it's lonely; people will be afraid of you because you use the Dark."

"But is it worth it?"

Ember grinned. "That's about the only thing I can promise you. That it's worth it."

Taika's expression told Ember that the girl truly understood what she was being asked to do. A breathless moment passed, then she nodded. "I will." Ember turned Flamedancer in her hands and offered it to the child hilt-first, after a moment's hesitation Taika wrapped her hand around the handle as best as she could.

"Then in your hand take this Key, and so long as you have the making, then by this simple act of taking, its wielder you shall one day be. And should you prove yourself again, Darkness will be your ally then. The power is yours, to serve and protect, all the ones you have, and haven't met."

Flamedancer lit up under their hands and Taika let go in shock. Ember felt the weapon morphing in her grip, and when the light faded, she held a new Keyblade in her hand. The hand-guard was fiery wings, and the teeth of the blade looked like a bird. The infinity symbol hanging from the chain had the word _Soulfire_ engraved on it.

"What happened?"

"Mmm?" Ember looked up from her 'blade and smiled at Taika. "Don't worry, it just evolved. Rare enough occurrence, but not unheard of."

"Oh."

Ember ruffled the girl's hair and stood. "You should head back, I don't want your friends worrying about you." Taika nodded and started off down the beach. "Taika." Ember called. "Don't tell anyone about me, okay?"

"I promise. Bye Ember!" The young girl ran off and Ember blew a soft kiss after her before activating her Armor and summoning her Rider.

* * *

 **AAaaannnndd guess who?! No, seriously, who do you guys think Taika is? (It's not that hard, take a guess..."**

 **Hope to have the next chapter up within the next week, my last Final was today so I will have more time to write. YAY!**

 **Next Chapter: _Radiant Garden_**

 ****Wayfinder****


	7. Radiant Garden

**Oh my... GAH! I am so sorry for the long wait. (Although, is anyone really sitting around and waiting for me to update this thing? I kind of feel like I'm just posting it for my own enjoyment.) I got distracted by some other fandoms... BAD GIRL WAYFINDER!**

 **Anywho... here's the next Chapter!**

 **I do not own _Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix,_ or _Disney_ in any way, shape or form. (Unless you count my Keyblade necklaces! ;P)**

* * *

Ember looked around the garden she had landed in. This place was peaceful, and the woman felt a stab of regret at the thought that it wouldn't stay like that forever. As though her thoughts summoned them, Unversed spawned around her and Soulfire appeared in her hands with a gleam of sparks. She made quick work of the creatures but some Mandrakes gave her a little trouble, "Stupid poisoners…." Ember grumbled as she healed herself. The poison the plants put out made it difficult to deal with the Tank Topplers especially.

Following the cobblestone path in front of her, Ember made her way into the city proper. There weren't a whole lot of people around, but the aura of the area didn't feel foreboding. Ember was once again hit with the thought that this place was very idyllic: a hub of Light in the Universe.

"Ah, excuse me young lady." A voice broke through her musings.

"Huh?" An old man wearing blue robes cleared his throat, making him the owner of the voice that had spoken before.

"You wouldn't happen to have a spare potion, would you dear? I'm afraid I've run out and I do so need one for my experiment."

Ember blinked at him for a moment, processing his words. "Of course your Elderness." She produced the requested item from her belt and handed it to the man.

"Thank you my dear. Now, the book to awaken your innermost abilities is on the pedestal," he waved her inside the door he was standing next to, "go on and have a look." And he vanished in a puff of blue smoke.

"Uhhh… okay…?" Curiosity getting the better of her, Ember entered the house and went up to the book laying on the simple pedestal. Opening it gingerly, Ember was forced to close her eyes against the light that came from the pages as a wave of warmth washed over her and settled somewhere in her Heart. Blinking her eyes open, Ember looked down at the once again closed book - though she didn't remember closing it - she didn't know what that had all been about, but the book had definitely done _something._ Shaking her head, Ember stepped out of the building and back into the gentle sunlight and let herself enjoy the sweet breeze - there was some sort of flowery scent that she didn't quite recognize, but it was soothing.

A sudden spike in the levels of Darkness made Ember's head whip around. "What's that?" She followed the sense and soon came to a large courtyard; Aqua, Terra, and Ven each ran in from different directions. A quick round of exclamations followed as everyone noticed and acknowledged each other. The reunion was cut short by the faint sound of air rending as a giant Unversed appeared and all four Bearers summoned their Keyblades.

The battle was brief. Ember spared an amused thought to the fact that - for all their arguments - the four of them fell quite easily into a tag-team rhythm. They went for the arms first, as they seemed to be the weakest - not to mention the Trinity Armor's main source of attack - and took them out in quick order. When it was only the body left, Ember raced in for a flying leap.

"Aqua!" Ember called and her friend nodded.

"Terra! Now!" The bluenette shouted in response.

"Ven!" Terra's voice snapped out.

"C'mon!" Ven agreed. Not one of them doubted that the others would do their parts in this attack.

Twin slashes from Aqua and Ember were followed immediately by another set of slashes by Terra and Ven. The Keybearers landed and looked up to see the results of their efforts, watching as the monster crumbled and turned to black smoke.

"Got'im." Terra announced victoriously, heading over to Ven.

"We make a good team." Aqua commented.

"The best." Ember added.

"Sure do!" Ven agreed, any disagreement the friends had was momentarily forgotten in the rush of victory. "Oh, yeah! I got you guys these tickets." Ven pulled four cards from his pocket.

"For what?" Terra asked, tilting his head slightly to read the cards.

"Lifetime passes to Disney Town!" The blond handed a card to each of them. "He said…" he pouted slightly. "He said to take some grown-ups."

"Uh? You mean us?" Aqua questioned and the three older friends started laughing.

"Well… I guess… I was more thinking that you guys are my friends and there's no one else I'd rather share them with…" Ven mumbled, blushing slightly.

"Thank you, Ven." Ember tucked the pass into her pouch and hugged the boy who was practically her little brother. The other two echoed her thanks.

"Listen, Ven…" Aqua started hesitantly, her conversation with Ember still fresh in her mind, "we need to get you home."

"It's okay, Aqua. That guy in the mask is history.."

"You saw the boy in the mask?" Terra grabbed Ven's shoulder.

"Uh… y-yes."

"Vanitas." Terra muttered and Ember's heart skipped a beat at the name; Ven had met VANITAS?! "Listen, Ven. Let Aqua take you home."

"No way! I want to go with you guys."

"You can't. We have a dangerous task ahead of us. I don't want you to get hurt."

"And what is this 'dangerous task', Terra?" Aqua asked. "It doesn't sound like what the Master told you to do."

Ember closed her eyes. She knew that Aqua was only trying to understand what had changed Terra's mission in his mind, but the way the spellcaster had said it was sure to shut Terra down faster than you could say Kingdom Hearts.

"It might be a different route," Terra answered, "but I'm fighting the Darkness."

"This whole thing isn't as straightforward as we originally thought, huh?" Ember broke in before Aqua could say any more. _C'mon… Lighthouse, Aqua. Not Wall._ "There are forces in play that not even Eraqus could predict."

Aqua took a breath and tried again. "What have you learned, Terra? What makes you think this is going to be so dangerous?"

"It's not something I'm sure I can explain…"

"I don't think you should be putting yourself so close to the Darkness."

That was entirely the wrong thing to say.

"Have you been spying on me?" Terra demanded, even as Ven voiced his own objections. "Is that what the Master ordered you to do?"

Aqua opened her mouth to try and explain what she had meant by the comment but couldn't make the words come out and instead just looked at her feet. "Aqua…" Ven sighed disappointedly.

Ember was about to defend the bluenette when Terra spoke again. "I get it." The young man turned around and started walking away. Ven called after him but got cut off. "Just stay put! I'm on my own now, alright?"

"Terra, please! Listen!" Aqua begged. "That's not what I meant…"

"Were you also 'ordered' to take me home, Aqua?" Ven asked and she just stared at him sadly. "Since you became a Keyblade Master… you've let it go to your head. I'm gonna go find Terra."

Ven ran off and Aqua turned helplessly to Ember. "Give them some time to cool down, Aqua." Ember suggested. "They misunderstood you, and like I said: there are forces at work here that none of us understand."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I've been wondering…" Ember began slowly, "if the source of the Unversed is also messing with us. As in, purposefully twisting our emotions around to drive us apart."

"You think?" Aqua asked hopefully. If that was the case, then once they beat whatever was causing all the trouble they could go back to being the friends Aqua had always counted on.

"Maybe." Ember responded, hoping for that eventuality herself. "I'm gonna go see if I can catch Ven and Terra, okay?" Aqua nodded and Ember ran off.

She got held up by several swarms of Unversed that took an annoyingly long time to dispatch, but soon Ember was in another one of many courtyards. She watched a redhead boy challenge Ven to a spar - which Ven won handedly - and then a blue haired boy joined them in a quick conversation before Ven ran off himself. For some reason, Ember couldn't make herself follow after him.

The blue haired boy parted ways with the redhead not far from where Ember was standing. "So," the boy started and turned to face Ember. "Do you always challenge everyone you see?"

Lea grinned. "He looked upset. So I figured a fight would, if not cheer him up, then at least distract him for a little bit."

"I'm Ember."

"Name's Lea. Get it memorized."

"I think I can do that." The girl smirked. She liked this kid, he had a spark not many others did. "I really appreciate what you did for Ven." Lea blinked as she spoke the blond boy's name. "I was worried about him, but now I think he's going to be okay."

"You know Ven?"

Ember grinned. "He's my brother." Comprehension dawned on the teen's face. "I trust him to take care of himself, but I do still worry about him."

"Kid's lucky, then." Lea commented and Ember rolled her eyes.

"How old do you think he is?" She asked with a note of exasperation.

"Uh… fourteen?"

"Mmmm… and how old are you?"

"...Seventeen...?"

Ember stifled a snort. "Ven turned sixteen about a month ago. And I'm eighteen."

Lea blinked in surprise. "Well, he certainly doesn't _look_ sixteen!"

Ember started laughing, and once she started she found she couldn't stop. It felt so good to laugh again - after all the battles she had fought and the growing worry in her Heart - laughing over something so small and stupid was just what she needed. "Sorry." She finally gasped as she calmed.

"I… didn't mean it as a joke…" Lea informed her uncertainly.

"I know. I've just been stressed lately and…" she trailed off with a shake of her head. Lea stared at her for a second longer, then shrugged, accepting her explanation. "Anyways, so, Lea: hothead, unwilling to see someone upset, obsessed with people remembering things… anything I'm missing?"

Lea rolled his eyes at her summation of his personality. "Isa's always getting after me for picking up stray puppies - figuratively speaking. I just don't like seeing people get hurt when I could do something about it."

"Wow." Ember commented almost teasingly. "A veritable knight in shining armor, huh?"

"I don't know about _shining armor._ " Lea argued amiably. "But pretty much." Ember smiled as Lea looked a little sheepish. "I've always wanted to be somebody who could protect the people who can't protect themselves - to do right, for the sake of right. Maybe it sounds stupid, but…"

"I don't think it's stupid." Ember informed him. "If we don't believe that the Worlds can be something so idyllic, then how can it ever become that?"

"That makes sense." Lea agreed. "And I'm 'obsessed with people remembering things' as you put it, because I figure; as long as people remember me, I'll never really die, yeah? I'll live on in people's memories."

"Speaking of dying," she mused, "what would you be willing to die for, Lea? What's most important to you?"

Lea was quiet for a few minutes. After all, it wasn't exactly a question you consider very often. "No matter what the cost, I'll always have my friends' backs. Got it memorized?"

Ember laughed. "Then your friends' are pretty lucky, aren't they?" Lea blushed slightly and a silly thought appeared in her mind. "Kneel, Sir Lea." The teen frowned slightly in confusion, then brightened as he caught up with her train of thought and went down on one knee with his head bowed. Ember summoned Soulfire, making Lea twitch in shock, and rose it to hover over Lea's head. "As long as you can trust yourself and your friends, there's not a lot that can stop you." She tapped each shoulder - right then left - then tapped his head lightly.

And nearly dropped her Keyblade as both it and Lea glowed briefly.

"Is something wrong?" Lea's voice broke her from her shock.

Ember shook herself slightly. "No. Just lost in thought. Sorry Lea."

Lea laughed slightly as he stood up.

Ember glanced at the sky. "I need to be going." She sighed.

"Any more words of wisdom before you go?"

"Burn, Lea." Green eyes widened at her words. "Burn forever, and Light the Worlds with your fire."

"Will I see you again?" He asked.

"We're friends, Lea." Ember answered. "Someday, somehow, I know we will."

Lea stared at her for a long moment, as though he was trying to decide something. Then, all of a sudden, he stepped closer to her and kissed her lightly. When he pulled back, it was hard to tell who was more surprised by his actions: Ember, or Lea himself. "W-well… I g-guess I'll see ya when I see ya." He ran off, flushing brightly and leaving Ember to stare after him, her hand coming up to brush her lips.

A small smile appeared on her face. "See ya." She waited until Lea was out of sight before activating her Armor and summoning her Keyblade Rider.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it! And for anyone who's might complain that Ember just made TWO Keybearers, I think of it this way... With Taika, she more or less just "swore her in" as a Initiate to the Sentinels, while Lea is a standard Keyblade Wielder.**

 **Anyways.**

 **Next Chapter: The Olympus Coliseum**

 ****Wayfinder****


	8. Olympus Coliseum

Ember landed in the courtyard and looked around at the tall pillars and scrolled carvings. "Impressive…" She murmured to herself, then looked over to see Ven landing on the opposite side of the courtyard. A grin broke out on her face. "Ven!"

He turned to look at her, a grin of his own lighting up his face as he saw her. "Ember!" He sprinted across to her, coming to a stop and smiling sheepishly.

"What have you been up to?" Ember asked, putting her arm around his shoulders briefly. Ven launched into the tale of his adventure in Disney Town, meeting Queen Minnie and dealing with Pete. Then he told her briefly about all the other Worlds he'd been to so far. "Sounds like you've had fun." She laughed, ruffling his hair.

"What about you?" The boy asked and Ember tilted her head slightly. "I've been to pretty much every World you have, except for Disney Town…" She went over her own adventures quickly, focusing on the good parts and not her growing fears. "But that's enough about the other Worlds," Ember stated suddenly. "Let's get to exploring this one!"

Ven laughed and looked around the courtyard. "Who's that guy?" He asked, pointing over to a strange - extremely short - little man who seemed to be reading a list posted on the wall.

"Why don't we go find out?" The two of them walked over to the man.

"How many times do I have to tell ya'? I'm all booked up! N-O spells Forget It!" The man, who Ember now realized was actually a Satyr, was yelling at them before he'd even turned around fully.

"Uh…" Ven took a step back at the Satyr's tirade while Ember merely rose her eyebrows.

"Huh? And who in Halicarnassus are you two?"

Before either of them could answer him, a new voice rang through the courtyard. "Hey Phil! I'm all signed up! Phil!" A skinny boy in white ran over to them.

"Alright, Herc, I hear ya'." The Satyr - who was apparently named Phil - answered. "Now would ya' keep it down already?"

"Aha!" Yet another voice called out, a boy in blue armor headed towards the growing group.

"Beautiful..." Phil groaned. "Y' happy now? You blew my cover."

"Okay, 'fess up." The boy in blue requested, seeming almost hyper. "I asked around, and everybody says you're the guy. The trainer of Heroes."

"True Heroes." Herc corrected and Phil facepalmed.

"Really? You can teach that?" Ven asked and Ember huffed a slight laugh, shifting her weight onto one leg and resting a hand on her hip as she watched the byplay.

"Of course he can." The mystery boy affirmed. "C'mon, Phil, please? I really want to be a Hero."

"Look, we've been through this…" Phil ground out, "I've got two words for you. Student - Teacher Ratio!"

"One… two… um…?" Ven counted the words on his hands and Ember burst out laughing at his bewildered expression.

"You weren't hearing things," She assured him. "He said three words instead of two."

"I've already got my hands full with this one. C'mon, Herc." Phil continued, ignoring Ember and Ven as he walked away, Herc trailing after him.

"I'm low-maintenance, I swear!" The other protested, but Phil kept walking. At least until several Floods popped up in front of him.

"Unversed!" Ember and Ven stated together, summoning their Keyblades and moving to stand between the monsters and the others.

"Monsters, huh?" The boy noted, drawing his sword from his back. "Hey, Phil! Watch this! I'll show ya what I'm made of." Ember rolled her eyes at the boy's cocky attitude.

"I'll help too!" Herc called with a slight tremble in his voice. He was obviously nervous, but still not willing to back down.

"Just don't do anything stupid and put yourselves in unnecessary danger." Ember requested; she exchanged a glance with Ven. "When in doubt, let us handle it. Ven and I've fought these things before." Herc, at least, seemed willing to take her advice; but the other boy simply lunged towards the nearest Flood. "Ugh, it's like I'm talking to myself. He's worse than Terra."

Ven chuckled slightly and attacked an incoming opponent. "Then it's a good thing you're around to keep him out of trouble, isn't it?"

"I am NOT a babysitter." Ember grumbled, slashing through a handful of Unversed. In the end, Ember would be glad of the two boys' help as the Unversed just kept coming. Ventus activated his Fever Pitch command style and sped past her. Tiring of the swarm around her, Ember cast Magnera and attacked the monsters while they were… otherwise occupied. Going into Thunderbolt - another command style - Ember finished off the last of her opponents.

"We did it!" Herc cheered slightly, grinning at the others.

Phil walked over to stand in front of them. "Okay…" He sighed deeply. "change of plans." The _still_ unnamed boy (hereafter known as Ao because she was sick of calling him 'the boy') stepped closer. "The Games are comin' up. So I'm gonna watch both your matches… then I'll decide which one of you rookies I wanna train."

"Sweet!" Ao cheered. "Thank you, thank you! I'm gonna go sign up right now." He ran off.

"The Games, huh? Sounds fun!" Ven started after him.

"Sorry kid," Phil interrupted. "Captain Eager just took the last spot."

"Aww…" Ven sighed and Ember smiled wryly. Ven's neverending amount of energy continually impressed her. He did things with all his Heart, and when something didn't go the way he had wanted it to, that expression of disappointment always crossed his face.

"Cheer up, Ven." Ember put a hand on his shoulder and grinned at him. "The Games are just a series of fights, and I don't really think we need to sign up for a fight to find one." She rose an eyebrow at him.

"I guess you're right." Ven laughed slightly, remembering the Unversed.

"But Phil…" Herc protested as the Satyr stomped away.

"Oh…" Phil added, not turning around, "...and no more trainin' sessions for a while. Wouldn't be fair if I helped you and not him."

Herc sighed, looking rather lost and lonely. Ember and Ven exchanged a glance; Ember knew exactly what Ven was thinking by the look in his eyes, and she smiled, shrugging one shoulder in acceptance.

"Hey, cheer up!" Ven walked over to Herc. "So you gotta fight a couple matches, no big deal." Herc looked somewhat startled. "I'm Ventus and this is Ember. Want us to help you train?"

"You'd really do that for me?"

"Of course." Ember chimed in.

"Thanks Ventus, Ember. I'm Hercules."

"So that's what Herc is short for…" Ember commented with a grin, which Hercules returned.

"Just call me Ven." Ven requested, shaking the other's hands. "You're gonna do fine."

"Thanks." Hercules repeated. "I'm gonna head over to the Coliseum and warm up. Meet me in the vestibule, okay?" He walked off with a smile.

"C'mon, Ven." Ember smiled. "Let's look around for a bit before meeting up with Hercules."

Ven was off nearly as soon as the words were out of her mouth, running around like a hyperactive puppy and sticking his nose in every nook and cranny of the courtyard. Ember laughed at his antics and followed after him at a more sedate pace; if he found anything particularly interesting he would call to her.

Ven ended up finding a good amount of items, which the two of them split evenly, before they headed into the vestibule to find Hercules.

"Hey guys!" Herc greeted as they walked in. "Ready for some training?"

"Let's get started!" Ven responded.

Ember looked at the collection of ceramic urns and wooden barrels on the Coliseum floor. "So what are we going for? Agility? Or just destroy as much as you can in a certain period of time?"

"Unh…" Herc rubbed the back of his head. "The second one."

"Why don't you and Ven compete against each other to see who can break the most Urns. Like we would when training with Terra and Aqua." Ven's face lit up at the suggestion and Ember grinned happily in return. "I'll be scorekeeper."

"Yeah!" Ven cheered.

Hercules nodded in agreement. "That sounds like fun."

"Go on then." Ember jerked her head towards the floor in invitation and then watched with a grin as both boys dashed off to stand on opposite sides. As the two took ready stances, Ember cast the spell that Aqua had made up years ago when the four of them had decided to turn some of their training exercises into friendly competitions; it would keep track of how many urns each boy destroyed. "Ready!" Both boys looked to her as she rose her hand, then brought it down sharply to start the match. Ven and Hercules launched into action at her signal and Ember sat back into her stance to watch.

Only moments after the boys had begun, Ember looked over to see Phil walking over to her, his eyes on Hercules. "So," She began, making him jump slightly. "What are you really doing? I don't believe for a second that you're actually going to abandon Hercules for that other kid. So what's your game?"

"Herc's got himself in a rut." Phil answered. "He needs a little incentive, yeah? I know that kid's gonna go the distance, he just needs to prove that to himself."

"'Go the Distance', huh? I like that." She looked back at the timer counting down and called an end to the round. Ven had won, but not by much. She sensed more than saw Phil leaving as she jumped down to join the others.

"That was fun!" Hercules announced with a smile.

"My turn." Ember announced with a slightly wicked grin. "Ven, you're scorekeeper." Ven just nodded and moved out of the way.

"Go!" He called and Ember surged forward, taking out five pots at once; Hercules jumped slightly and started attacking the pots himself.

Ember relied mostly on purely physical attacks - not wanting to have too much of an advantage over her opponent - whilst watching Hercules out of the corner of her eye. His tactic of throwing barrels at the pots to take multiple out at once was a good idea. Their round was longer, and the final scores higher. They had tied, and Hercules was so excited that neither Ember nor Ven was willing to tell him just how much the fire-mage had held back.

"You want to become a true hero, huh?" Ven commented as they left the coliseum.

"More than anything." Herc responded. "See, my father is Zeus. King of the gods up on Olympus."

"Woah! Herc, you're a god?"

"No! No… I'm mortal. When I was a baby, somebody stole me from my parents, and figured out how to take away my godhood." Hercules turned away slightly.

"And the true hero thing figures into this, how?" Ember asked.

"It's the only way I can become a god again." Hercules walked over to where one of the trophies was sitting. "If I become a true hero, I can rejoin my father and go back to Olympus."

"Wow.." Ven breathed. "I guess you really got your work cut out for you!"

Herc shrugged and turned around. "What about you two? Why are you guys here?"

"I'm…" Ven sighed. "I'm just trying to make some friends."

"Well, hey! You've done that already." Ven looked up at Hercules. "I mean, you've got Ember. And, we're friends, aren't we?"

"I'm more like his Sister…" Ember smirked.

Ven laughed. "You bet, Herc."

Ao came over to the trio just as Phil walked in. "All right, you bunch of rookies. It's time we go over the rules of the Games, so listen up…"

Phil's words faded into the background as Ember reached out with her subconscious, listening to the World around her. She started as a familiar presence caught her attention. Terra was here. Ember's biggest question now was whether she should go find him, and if she should let Ven know that their friend was on-World.

"...signed you two up up for the West...'cause they already got a heavy-hittin' contender cleanin' up over there in the East bracket." Three guesses who. "And if you wanna beat him, you're gonna hafta hustle in there. Now move those sandals." The Satyr and the two contenders headed back into the coliseum.

"Heavy hitting contender?" Ven mused.

"Ven! Ember! C'mon!" Hercules called.

"Oh. Okay!" Ven raced to catch up and Ember followed.

Both Hercules and Ao did impressively in their matches, and finally they were heading up into the Semi-Finals.

"Guess we made it." Ember commented as she and Ven walked up to Herc, who was talking quietly to Phil.

"Yeah. And it's all thanks to you two."

"The other kid'll be happy to hear that." Phil stated. Ember rolled her eyes at his scare tactic.

"No!" Herc protested. "I need you most of all, Phil! How else am I gonna become a hero?"

Phil made a grouchy comment and Ember elected to ignore them in favor of cataloging her items and organizing her Keychains, sure, she usually used Soulfire, but you never knew when she'd need a Keyblade with extra magic or reach. The match between Ao and Hercules started whilst she was doing this, but it didn't last long before Phil came running in.

"Hey, we got trouble! There's monsters loose in town and if they gate-crash the Games, you can forget about the match."

Ember was already halfway to the doors when Ven told the two boys to continue their match - that he and she would take care of the monsters. The two burst out into the courtyard and immediately began destroying the Unversed. They cleared the inner courtyard fairly easily, but they were faced with a swarm of Jellyshades the instant they moved on to the outer courtyard.

"Ember…" Ven murmured nervously, stepping a little closer to her. Then Hercules stepped up on Ven's other side. "Herc? What about your match?"

"Forget the match." Hercules responded with determination. "No way am I letting my friends fight alone. Cause I'm a hero! I mean, y'know… I'm gonna be one."

"I think you're closer to that goal than you think, Herc." Ember responded with a grin.

Hercules smiled sheepishly. "C'mon. Let's finish this together."

The three split up to take out the Unversed, and were doing a fairly good job of it. At one point, Ember shook her bangs out of her eyes and looked over to where Ven was fighting. "Ven!" Ember called and the blond came over to her.

He looked at her questioningly, then brightened excitedly. "Are we going to do the thing? Are we? Are we?!"

Ember nodded with a wicked grin on her face. " _Kasai-saikuron._ "

"Alright!" The blond cheered, his blue eyes sparkling as he cast the most powerful Aeroga he could manage. It created a cyclone that started pulling Unversed into it.

"My turn!" Ember laid the teeth of Soulfire against the teeth of Wayward Wind and cast Firaga, turning the boy's attack into a spiraling conflagration of destruction.

When the flames died down, the Jellyshades were gone and Hercules was watching them in mild awe.

"Sorry about the match." Ember offered as they walked over to the teen, Ven looked particularly down about that.

"Aw, don't worry about it. It was totally my decision."

Ven looked up with a small grin only for it to drop as he saw a lone Unversed lunging for Hercules. Before anyone could do more than form the beginning of a warning, Ao slashed through it with his sword.

"What, you didn't save any for me?"

"Hey, you're here!" Hercules greeted. Ember tuned the boys out, closing her eyes and doing a mental sweep of the area to make sure all the Unversed were really gone.

"I never said I'd coach the winner." Phil told them. "I said I'd watch the match, and then decide. Being a hero takes more than muscle. Ya gotta have heart, and care about people. Sure, you both get high marks for that. But only one of ya cared fast enough - and that makes all the difference."

Ember rolled her eyes as Ao lamented his loss, but he snapped out of it fairly quickly. "I never really introduced myself, huh?" He took off his helmet, revealing messy black hair and electric blue eyes. "The name's Zack. Con-"

"Oh, thank goodness!" Ember sighed. "Now I don't have to call you Ao anymore!"

"Hey!" Zack protested.

"Well, you never told us your name, so I had to come up with one for you. Be grateful, I had considered using Bluebell." Zack sputtered at the suggestion for a moment before pulling himself together.

"Anyways. Congratulations, Herc."

"Thanks, Zack."

Phil cut in with another one of his amusingly cynical comments and Ember stifled a laugh.

"Hey - don't count me out either. I've still got plenty of big dreams to go with my lousy luck!" Zack commented, and this time Ember didn't hold back her laughter; she was joined by the three boys in her merriment.

"It's Ventus and Ember, yeah?" Phil got the Keybladers' attention. "Thanks to the two of you, Herc here really shaped up. I owe ya."

"Not at all." Ember smiled.

"We made some really good friends." Ven added. "Someone to share a laugh with. Like Terra and Aqua."

"We'll make things right with them. You'll see, Ven." Ember told him.

"I know." He nodded to himself. "I better be going."

Ember watched him start to move off, only to be interrupted by Hercules. Meanwhile Zack had walked over to her. "Hey. I never did get your name."

"Ember." she responded. "And he's Ven."

"Nice to meet you."

"...I'll stop by when you're a true hero." Zack ran over to butt into Ven and Herc's conversation.

"Stop by when we're both heroes!"

"Oh," Ven seemed to consider this for a moment, a teasing grin on his face. "So you mean never come back?"

"Hey, watch it!" Zack wrapped Ven in a playful headlock. The entire group dissolved into laughter again.

Ven hugged Ember tightly before summoning his Rider. "See ya later, Ember!"

"Have fun, Ven." Ember responded with a grin. "And take care of yourself."

"Of course!"

As Ven vanished into the sky, Zack came over to her. "So… how about you and me go on a date?"

Ember raised her eyebrows amusedly. Was he really asking her out? An image of spiky red hair and green eyes flashed in her mind, and she fought a blush. "Sorry, but no."

"Aww…" Zack sighed. "Well, if you ever change your mind…"

"I'll know who NOT to call."

"Hey!"

Ember laughed, then summoned her Rider. "Well, I'm off. See ya."

"Yo, Ember! Wait!" Phil called out, then came over and handed her a gold drachma. "Heroes ain't always marked by their strength. I think you've got the makings of a True hero, kid."

"Thanks Phil."

"Two words for ya: Go get 'em."

Laughing at the cranky satyr, Ember aimed her Rider for the sky, and let the Lanes Between envelope her.

The coin in her pocket turned into a keychain; the words _Mark of a Hero_ etched on the surface.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Deep Space**


	9. Deep Space

**Alrighty** **guys. Here's Deep Space!**

 **Also, just so y'all know. I leave on Hiatus TOMORROW - and this Hiatus will last anywhere from three to eighteen months. But fret not! This story is now entirely written (liar I still have two more chapters to finish...) so there will be several updates tonight, and then probably the last two tomorrow. BUT I WILL FINISH THIS FIC! THe rest of the series will have to wait, but... ce la vie...**

* * *

Ember growled at the Jellyshades that infested this area of the Lanes. "Unversed? Out here?" Shaking her head, Ember made quick work of the brightly colored nuisances. The last of the Unversed slammed into her Rider, throwing her off course, only to be stopped abruptly as she crashed into some sort of solid object. An extremely large solid object.

Her vision went black as she skidded along a relatively flat area, Soulfire returned to its keyblade form and vanished.

When she came to, Ember was still wearing her Armor and was slumped against a pillar of some sort on the Launch Deck of a large spaceship. "Ouch…" Staggering to her feet, Ember looked around - searching for a way into the spaceship. When she was finally inside an airlock she banished her Armor and fumbled for an elixir; as soon as her head stopped throbbing and the fire in her ribs dropped to a manageable level, she summoned Soulfire and cast Cura on herself, fixing the last of her injuries.

No sooner had she completed that chore, when Unversed appeared around her. "No rest for the weary, huh?" she grumbled, starting on the monsters. Upon finding that the computer on the far side of the room controlled the gravity in said room, the fight became a lot more fun; she activated Darkness Inferno and jumped after the Unversed. Finishing up there, she turned the gravity back on and left the airlock. She wandered around for who knows how long, taking out any Unversed that crossed her path, then she noticed a roundish alien with four eyes in a prison jumpsuit sneaking down a hallway she hadn't been by yet.

A swarm of Unversed slowed her down slightly and when she finally laid her hand on the panel that opened the door at the end of the hallway she was slightly out of breath.

The door slid open to reveal a large room, but her gaze was drawn immediately to a tall man she recognized easily.

"Please don't! My friend gave me that!" Terra cried, reaching in vain for a small blue creature and his Wayfinder, then blinking in surprise at his own words.

"Friend? Are you joking?" the alien laughed. "Such concept is totally lost on 626!" Even as he said that, 626 dropped the charm and scurried away.

Terra picked the gold and orange star up gently, staring down at it. "Funny…" He mused, "This whole time I've been telling myself I want to be stronger, more independent… but the second I let my heart do the talking… I find out how little I really know myself. And how much I miss them."

"Life's funny that way."

Terra turned around sharply; "Ember." She was standing just inside the doorway. A small smile formed on his face.

"Just when we think we've figured out what we want, what we need turns out to be the exact opposite."

"Jumba, this experiment of yours," he turned back to Jumba. "Are you sure about him?"

"Maybe, in his heart, he wants friends just like the rest of us." Ember suggested, coming over to her friend.

"Impossible!" Jumba scoffed. "He has no actual feelings - only destructive instincts I have carefully chosen for him."

"And yet, he gave the Wayfinder back without a fight." The redhead pointed out.

"That means nothing! Perhaps you need another demonstration of my evil geniusness!" The alien dropped a small ball into a beaker and everyone was forced to shield their eyes from the blinding light that burst from said beaker.

Ember and Terra both summoned their Keyblades as the light faded to reveal a small yellow creature sparking with electricity. Jumba was nowhere to be seen. "You ready for this?" Ember asked and Terra scoffed.

"You doubting me?" He questioned with a grin.

Ember smirked. "Just making sure." Terra rolled his eyes at his friend and lunged towards Experiment 221, only to get hit with a bolt of lightning. "That looked like it hurt."

"Shut up, Ember."

221 was an annoying opponent, its electric attacks did a lot of damage, and it wasn't fond of holding still long enough to get hit itself. Ultimately, the hardest part of the fight was simply getting out of the way fast enough to avoid the attacks that came their way. At one point it vanished into the circuitry of a pair of cannons which then started targeting them. "I've got this, Terra!" Ember called, activating Midnight Volley and taking out the guns and leaving the man to attack 221 when it was expelled - dazed - from the cannons. The duo made quick work of 221 after that.

626 came back in while Ember was healing the two of them. "Why have you returned?" Jumba asked.

626 made a garbled sound and Terra walked forward. "Maybe he wants to know what a friend is."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Jumba sputtered.

Ember ignored him in favor of joining Terra. "Friendship isn't something that can really be explained," she told the little creature.

"When you feel it," Terra knelt so he was closer to 626's level, "you'll know it." 626 looked down, almost disappointedly.

Ember laughed slightly. "I'm Ember, and this is Terra."

"Em...bur... Ter...ra..."

"That's right." Ember nodded. "And I wouldn't worry too much about making friends. It's easier than you'd think." The little blue creature gave the approximation of a smile.

"Not if I have any say in matter!" Jumba protested. "You are only meant to think about what it is you will destroy next. Now, I fix what is wrong with you."

Even as 626 snarled defensively, an alarm began blaring. " _Red Alert! Red Alert! Experiment 626 and two prisoners have escaped from the cell bay. Security, locate the fugitives immediately. Repeat: Experiment 626 and two prisoners-"_ 626 vanished into the air ducts and Jumba chased after him.

"We should get going - don't want to get caught." Ember started towards the door.

"Ember, wait." Terra reached for her slightly and she turned. "Can I talk to you?"

The redhead smiled softly, hearing the unspoken plea. _Will you listen?_ "Always." he sighed in relief. "There's a room not too far from here that we can hide in for a little bit."

Terra followed her as she snuck through the hallway and opened one of the doors with her Keyblade. Slipping through the door, Terra locked it behind them with his own Keyblade. The young man turned to face his friend and saw her sitting on one of the crates that filled this room.

"What did you want to talk about?" she prodded gently, not demanding, just letting him know that she was ready to listen.

He told her a little about his experiences so far, then, "I feel like I'm being pulled in a dozen different directions and I don't know who to trust anymore…" He admitted.

"You can trust yourself." Ember answered with a small smile. "And you can trust the friendship the four of us have."

"When Aqua is running around telling me that I'm falling to Darkness?"

"Aqua's trying her best, Terra. She's just had the majority of her beliefs turned on their head, but she's _trying._ When she said she wanted you to stay away from the Darkness, she was really trying to tell you that she's been worried sick about you."

"She is?"

"Dark Beacon..." Ember scoffed. "You two are so blind."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"The way you feel about Aqua? She feels the same way; trust me." Terra seemed speechless for a moment, a faint blush staining his cheeks. She tilted her head and changed the subject slightly. "I can get why you're mad at Aqua and Eraqus… but why are you pushing me and Ven away too?"

"I... " Terra paused, wondering the same thing. "I don't really know."

"Admitting you're wrong is half the battle." Terra scowled at her; he hated admitting he was wrong.

"So what do you suggest?" He asked. "I've seen you use Darkness in your attacks… I even accidentally went into that Command Style of yours while D-linking with you."

"Mm…. Darkness Inferno." Ember agreed. "I don't usually let people know about that one."

"But how do you do it? Eraqus has only ever scolded you about Darkness once or twice."

"I'm clever." Ember responded crisply. "And Eraqus sees things in black and white - when in reality there are so many more shades. He's wrong to think you're going Evil when all you're doing is fighting with Darkness."

Terra blinked dumbly at her. "There's a difference?"

"Between Darkness and Evil? Absolutely. Darkness cannot be destroyed… it can only be channeled." Terra was startled at hearing the same words Xehanort had told him but from Ember's mouth - they had a slightly different ring to them when she said it. "People with strong protective instincts actually tend to lean more towards Darkness, since it's a protective force itself."

"Darkness… is _protective_?" Terra questioned incredulously.

"Don't act so surprised, I'm sure you've noticed it too. Darkness comes easiest to you when you're protecting yourself or someone else." Terra vividly remembered the feeling of his Keyblade smashing into Braig's side and winced. She watched him knowingly. "But you do have to be careful. While Darkness and Evil _are_ separate, they are also close to one another and sometimes it's easy to fall into the Abyss' trap."

"The Abyss?"

"Another name for Evil." Ember explained offhandedly. "I use them interchangeably, don't worry about it."

Terra opened his mouth to speak again but was cut off by another alarm. "We're running out of time."

"Then this is where we part ways, huh?" She unlocked the room and the two slipped out.

"You're not going to follow me?" Terra asked, a tad surprised.

"I trust you, Terra." Ember told him. "Just promise me you'll be careful. People who can successfully use the Darkness and not fall into the Abyss are few and far between; it takes an incredible strength of - not only Heart - but Soul as well."

"And you're one of them." Terra surmised with a grin.

Ember nodded. "As far as I know I'm the only one currently alive who's succeeded; but I believe you can do it too."

Which pretty much meant that Xehanort was NOT to be trusted. Great.

They each activated their armor and stepped out of the Airlock onto the Landing Pad. "How do you 'succeed'?" Terra asked curiously

"Prove yourself against the Abyss at least twice." Ember responded simply, summoning her Rider. "The individual Trials are different for everybody." The gold and red armored girl considered her brown and gold armored friend. "And I think you may already be halfway there."

"Halfway there?!" Terra gasped.

Ember huffed a slight laugh and took off, followed closely by him, only to split up in the Lanes.

As she left him behind, Ember could swear she heard him promise. "Ember, Ven, Aqua… I'll find some way to make things right."

And she responded, somehow knowing her words would carry to him. " _WE'LL_ make things right, Terra. You don't have to do everything alone."

Another Keychain appeared in her pouch - this one called Hyperdrive.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Neverland**


	10. Neverland

**Blah blah blah... whatever. Ember's backstory is in this one! Enjoy!**

* * *

Ember looked out over the ocean from the cliff she had landed on. Her contemplation was cut short as she was soon attacked by a swarm of Unversed, which she let into with a vengeance. Her conversation with Terra had simultaneously reassured her and made her more wary of the future. Her hair crackled with purple electricity. "Gah! Stupid Unversed. Stupid Vanitas. Stupid Xehanort. Stupid Abyss!" Each exclamation was punctuated by her Keyblade slamming into another Unversed. And now she had questions - when before she had most of the answers.

Terra had asked about the Trials.

Every Sentinel had to go through them, so Ember knew she obviously had to have completed them - but she only remembered the tail end of her second one. Of waking up adrift in the Abyss. It irked her that she had such a gap in her memory, but she didn't remember much from before her Dive. She had a vague memory of a small town; and maybe a magic school? She was almost certain she had known fire magic before receiving her Keyblade. Every time she thought she was close to remembering something, it slipped through her fingers like sand through a sieve. Shaking her head in frustration Ember finished off the Unversed and rolled her shoulders, looking around at what else there was around her.

The cliff moved off into a series of rocky levels that led down as well as appearing to connect to other cliff tops. She reached out with her senses, gauging the status of the World, and burst out laughing.

Terra was here.

She wasn't going to find him, she didn't want to risk him thinking she'd followed him. But that was just too funny.

A flash of light caught her eye and she headed towards where it had come from, taking out the many Unversed that thought to get in her way. "These guys are just annoying now..." A wave of black flames from Darkness Inferno took out the last of the ones she was currently dealing with. It took her far longer than she would have liked, but Ember soon found the source of that light. "Are you okay?" she asked the figure as they got back to their feet.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking!" A cheerful voice responded. "I'm Mickey, nice to meetcha'!"

"I'm Ember."

"Oh! You're Ven and Aqua's friend!"

"That's me." Ember grinned at the short, anthropomorphic mouse. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm not sure." Mickey admitted. "It's just where the Star Shard took me." He pulled out a star made of blue crystal. "I don't always have control over where it takes me, but everywhere I've gone there's been a purpose to me being there. Heh Heh."

"So it takes you where you NEED to be, not necessarily where you want to be."

"Yep! And I'm starting to think that maybe I'm here to meet 'ya."

"Meet me?" Ember questioned a little bit playfully, slightly flattered at the suggestion.

"Yeah-huh! Something wanted us to meet. I'm sure of it!" Mickey assured, smiling brightly.

"Well, either way I'm glad to meet you." The mouse's smile got somehow brighter at her words and held his hand out to shake hers.

The two spent some time talking - Mickey telling Ember about the times he'd met Ven and Aqua, and Ember sharing a little bit of her own adventures, they even exchanged their concerns for the stability of the Worlds. As they talked, a group of boys showed up - one dressed like a fox and two dressed like rabbits. One of the rabbits was carrying a map. "It says to follow this path, but we've been following it for forever!" The other two groaned along with him and Ember fought a smile.

"Aww… we're never gonna find the treasure…" the fox-boy pouted and sat down on a nearby rock.

Ember exchanged a glance with Mickey and then walked over to the downhearted group. "So you're looking for a treasure, huh?"

The three jumped up. "Why're you asking?" one of the rabbit-boys demanded as the other one hid the map inside his suit. "You workin' for Hook?"

Ember shook her head. "I'm not working for anybody, but I am looking for a treasure. Though I think my treasure is a little different than the one you three are looking for." She smiled at them, moving to sit on a rock not far from them. "But you know the best thing about treasure?"

"Uh-uh. What?"

"It's so hard to find."

"Why would that be a good thing?" the fox-boy demanded.

"Because when you've had to work hard to find something, it makes it that much more precious to you when you finally do find it." Ember answered. "What's more fun - looking at a pile of gems, or opening the chest for the first time after spending days looking for it?"

"Well… opening it, I guess." one of the rabbit-boys answered and the other two boys nodded.

"Exactly." Mickey spoke up. "Just don't stop looking and you'll find that treasure soon. I know it." The trio's eyes lit up in excitement again, only to cry out in alarm when the ground trembled under their feet.

Ember and Mickey summoned their Keyblades just as a vaguely humanoid Unversed appeared. It's face looked almost like a crimson skull with black horns curling from the sides of it, the coloring was mostly crimson and navy and it carried a large scythe that looked much like an anchor. "You boys get out of here!" Ember called to them. "We'll take care of the monster."

"Okay! Be careful!" the trio raced off and were soon lost to sight.

Ember huffed a breath of relief and turned her attention back to the Unversed. "You with me, Mickey?"

"Absolutely." the mouse affirmed determinedly, then attacked with Pearl - an impressively powerful Light attack.

"Alright!" Ember threw herself after him, casting a Thundaga that threw the Reaper backwards.

Ember and Mickey did pretty well for two people who had never fought together before and made surprisingly quick work of the Reaper - at least until it got back up after an attack that, by Ember's calculations, should have destroyed it. And it was even stronger than before, tossing Mickey aside like it was nothing.

Gasping for breath, Ember glared through her bangs at the Reaper - she had to end this quickly. A tingling feeling started in her heart and then moved to fill her entire body. A low growl sounded in her throat while purple energy crackled along her hair and in her eyes. An explosion blew a crater in the ground as she launched towards the Reaper, her arms crossed in a guard in front of her and flames wreathing her body. "FIRE…" She sliced through the Reaper, coming out the other side while flames shoot in all directions "DRAGON!"

Ember landed in a crouch and stood up, turning to look at her handywork. She had never cast a Firaga that powerful, it used up all of her Magic Energy - but it did the job, the Reaper crumbled to ash as her knees gave out beneath her and she crumpled to the ground.

.

The redhead raced down the street towards the large building at the end of the way. The Fairy Tail School of Wizardry was widely acclaimed as the best school in Fiore, housed in a beautiful building of silver stone with a bell at the top, it taught every type of Magic imaginable and every student's magic style was utterly unique. Even at the relatively young age of eleven, Ember Kaen was the best Fire Mage in the school - she was also currently very late for class. "Crap… crap… crap…" Her bookbag bounced against her side with every step as she burst through the main doors.

"There you are Ember!" The Headmaster's secretary - a white haired woman named Mirajane - called, making the younger girl slow. "You're late." She admonished teasingly.

"I know, I was up late last night reading about the Fall of the Dragons and overslept this morning."

"Well, Natsu was looking for you." Mira had an evil grin on her face and Ember groaned.

"Please don't tell me he torched the classroom again!"

"It's Natsu Dragneel." Mira told her dryly. "Of course he did."

Groaning again, Ember turned her back on the woman and took off running again. "Bye Mira! I'll try to reign in Natsu!"

"Good luck Ember!" Mira laughed, turning back to the announcement board she had been updating.

Ember burst into her classroom - easily recognizable by the scorch marks around the door from herself and her tutor playing with fire - and immediately cast a flame shield. She wasn't completely immune to the effects of fire, unlike her teacher. Which she was NOT completely jealous of, thankyouverymuch. "Jeez! Calm down!"

"Ember!" the pink haired young man tackled her in a hug. "You're late."

"I was up all night reading that book you lent me."

"Well that's a good enough reason, I suppose." The flames around them died down as Natsu Dragneel, the infamous Salamander, sat down on the ground. He was twenty three, but sometimes Ember thought she was the older of the two. "So what did you think?"

"It's hard to believe that they could all just vanish like that…" Ember joined him on the ground. "And we still don't really know what happened?"

"All the Dragons up and vanished four hundred years ago." he answered. "All at once, too." Natsu sighed and stood up, stretching. "Alright. We've wasted enough time, let's get started."

Ember grinned and stood as well. "What are we working on today?"

"I want the purest flame you got."

Ember nodded and cupped her hands together as a small red flame appeared between them. The flame grew larger and color got lighter until it was a dazzling blue, Ember's sapphire eyes never left the flames in front of her while Natsu watched in pride. Finally, with a growl of effort, the blue flame turned gold, then died.

Natsu caught the young girl as her knees gave out underneath her. "Well done. Gold flames are extremely hard to conjure, but you've nearly done it Ember."

"I just wish it didn't take so much energy."

"Magical Energy grows with the person, both physically and spiritually. You already have an impressive amount of Energy for your age Ember; the rest will come."

"I guess so…"

"I know so." Natsu averred, letting her regain her feet. "You're done for the day - don't want you overdoing it. Go on home Ember."

"Do I have to?" she whined "Aunt Daphne is visiting and she creeps me out..."

Natsu started laughing. "Well, when you put it that way…" he tugged on his scarf. "I've got some things I have to do, but I'll give you a pass for the Archives. I want you to study the growth of Magical Energy in people, kay?"

"Aye, sir!" Natsu ruffled her hair and she headed to the Archives. "Bye Professor Dragneel!"

"Call me that again and you'll be eating charcoal!" he cried after her. "I told you to call me NATSU!" Ember just laughed, Natsu was so much fun to get riled up.

The Archives was a huge, dark room filled with books from floor to ceiling. The easiest (nearly only) way to find anything specific in the place was to use the Lacrima at the main desk.

"Hi Levy." Ember greeted the blue haired Archivist, who smiled at her from behind her red-rimmed wind reader glasses.

"Hi Ember. Natsu let you off early today?"

"Yeah, I used a lot of Magic Energy, so he wants me to take it easy."

"That makes sense. Constantly draining your Magic to its limits isn't good for you. Natsu learned that the hard way when we were students here."

"That I can believe." Ember laughed.

"Were you looking for anything in particular today?"

"Magical Energy and the way it grows in a person. If you don't mind." she replied, bowing slightly.

"Not at all." Levy passed her hand over the Lacrima orb on her desk and a handful of books flew from the dark corners of the Archive to stack neatly on her desk. "Here you go. If you need anything more just tell me, okay?"

"Thanks Levy!" Ember skipped off with the books and went to find a table to sit at.

About an hour later, Ember looked up from her books when the bell rang, signaling the end of the traditional classes. She had tested out of those over a year ago - which is why Natsu tutors her on advanced Fire Magic. "Guess I better be going…" she sighed, closing the book she had in front of her. She stacked them neatly, knowing that the magic of the Archive would re-shelve them better than she ever could, and started out of the building.

She was walking down the main hallway when she felt it. A cold tingle down her spine. She stopped short and turned to try to find the source of her unease. One of the doors was ajar and she stepped closer, peeking into the room. "Jarred?" The navy haired boy didn't even look up from the rune circle he was powering up. "Jarred what are you doing?"

This time he did look up. "I'm trying this spell I found in a book." The circle glowed brighter - but the light made Ember feel sick; her eyes fell on the book in question. And the spell he was attempting. Blue eyes widened in horror.

"Jarred don't!" She begged. "I know you're a Summoner but this isn't something you can do!" She lunged forward, only to be rebuffed by the power of the spell. "Jarred!"

"I can handle this, Em!" But as the circle reached half power, Jarred's determined expression changed to one of worry. "This is more power than I thought…"

"Cancel the Summoning!"

"I can't!" There was real fear on his face now; and the circle continued to power up. There wasn't just Jarred's Magic Energy fueling this thing anymore, something else's power had joined his; taking hold of the Summoning.

"JARRED!" Ember screamed. She had to sever the connection between whatever had taken over the spell and her friend and fast. Jarred wouldn't last much longer. "Think, Ember… think!" Then it hit her. Gold Flames were the purest flames in existence, it's why they take so much power.

Jarred cried out in pain.

"Just hang on Jarred!" Her entire body was wreathed in flames - skipping straight to a bright blue that then flared gold, flickering back to blue. "No way… I can't... give up..."

Ember's scream harmonized with Jarred's and her vision turned gold before fading to black.

Someone was carrying her. A few moments later she identified the person as Natsu based on the mount of body heat they were radiating. She groaned weakly.

"I've got you Ember… you're okay." Natsu's voice confirmed her suspicion of who was carrying her.

"Nnnn… Jar...red...?"

"He's fine too. We're taking both of you to the infirmary." With that assurance, Ember allowed herself to slip back into unconsciousness.

When she woke again, Ember was laying on one of the beds in the Infirmary - domain of the fearsome Porlyusica. She looked over and saw Natsu asleep with his head by her hand, and just past him - on the next bed over, was an unconscious Jarred.

Natsu shifted and opened his eyes. "Ember." He straightened quickly, then froze, staring into her eyes.

"W-what?"

"Your… your eyes…"

"What about them?" Natsu turned away and rummaged around until he found a compact mirror. "That's your wife's isn't it?" she teased lightly but he didn't respond at all - which is extremely unusual. "N-natsu…?" he opened the compact and held it out to her. She took in a startled breath. Her eyes… were GOLD. And not a golden brown, but gold. Pure gold.

"It must be from the Gold Flames; I've never seen any that powerful before. They might fade back to blue, or they might not."

"Then the flames worked? Jarred is okay?"

Natsu nodded. "Your flames were able to stop the Summoning just in time, and then they fortified Jarred's nearly nonexistent Magical Energy." He grinned at her. "You saved his life, Ember. I'm proud of you."

Ember smiled shyly, glancing over at Jarred again. "I'm glad."

Her eyes never did change back to their original sapphire, but Ember rather liked her new color - it was a reminder of the lengths she was willing to go to save a friend. She and Jarred became nearly inseparable, both of them exceeding in their Magic Lessons.

But just as Ember thought nothing could get any better - nearly two years after she had succeeded in casting an inferno of Gold Flames - she watched in horror as The Dragon of Chaos, Acnologia, descended on the town. The best in Fiore had already tried - and failed - to stop him. Even Natsu was lost in those attempts.

A hand slipped into hers and she turned to see Jarred beside her. "Ember…" he whispered. "I'm scared."

The thirteen year old smiled gently. "So am I. But we can't let that fear control us. I'm right here, and I have you by my side."

"Yeah…" Jarred's gaze was drawn inexplicably to the sky where Acnologia circled.

Ember had faced down the darkness once before. She wasn't going to crumble now. With her hand holding Jarred's, she set her jaw and waited for the final attack.

And everything went black.

.

She woke to Mickey calling her name.

"Ember! Ember wake up!" She groaned, her extremities tingling. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Her reassuring smile widened into an ecstatic grin. "Better than fine. I just remembered something I've been trying to remember for a very long time."

"Huh?" Mickey seemed confused but Ember just shook her head, still smiling. "Well, I guess that's good then. I was still worried about you when you passed out."

"Thanks, Mickey, for worrying. But I really am okay." She stood up to prove her point, flexing her hands to dispel the pins and needles sensation. She nearly laughed aloud when she remembered what that sensation actually was. Her magic. She held out her hand and grinned as flames danced across her fingers, then she closed her hand into a fist - extinguishing the flames. She had used up too much Magic Energy and couldn't afford to be playing around.

Just as she was turning to face Mickey, a swarm of Unversed spawned. "What the-?" The monsters crashed over Mickey like a tidal wave. "MICKEY!" Ember called, summoning Soulfire and sprinting towards them. Mickey's response was lost in the rush of Unversed.

Ember wound up standing on the edge of a cliff, staring at where the river of black had vanished with the other Keybearer. "Mickey…" She was worried about her friend - but at the same time, somehow she knew that he would be okay. He was a Guardian of Light so the Light would protect him, but he was also her friend, so the Darkness would as well.

"I trust him to your keeping, Ancient Sentinels. Protect him... please." With those final words, she activated her armor and took off into the sky.

* * *

 **Yes. Ember's Homeworld is based off of Fairy Tail. My friend got me addicted to it, so... yeah.**

 **Next Chapter: Disney Town**


	11. Disney Town

**DISNEY TOWN!**

 **Hah. This story is now completely written, I will be posting the rest of the chapters in short order.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

Ember considered the World in front of her and grinned, pulling out the card Ven had given her. "Lifetime Passes to Disney Town, huh? Well, might as well make use of it." And aimed her Solar Surfer towards the ground, landing in some sort of courtyard.

"Oh, hello." Ember turned to face the speaker - another anthropomorphic mouse; this one female and wearing a pink gown. The crown on her head suggested that she was some sort of royalty.

"Hi."

"You've come a bit late, I'm afraid." she told Ember. "The Festival of Dreams has just ended."

"That's unfortunate." the redhead responded. "Could I still look around though?"

"Why of course! Please do try to enjoy yourself, dear. I'm Queen Minnie."

"I'm Ember."

"You wouldn't happen to be Ven, Terra, and Aqua's friend, would you?"

"I am, actually. They obviously beat me here."

Minnie giggled. "Oh yes. They were very helpful with the Festival. They managed to keep Pete from causing too much trouble."

"They're good at that." Ember agreed with a grin.

"Now, you go have fun!"

"Thank you, Your Highness." Minnie smiled and nodded as Ember picked a street to check out and headed off. She ran into Unversed within the first few steps and activated her Wayfinder, drawing on Aqua's magical strength; she was still low on Magic Energy from her fight with the Reaper. Finishing with the Unversed quickly, she continued down the street.

Soon Ember heard voices crying out and she hurried to find the source. A trio of ducklings were trying to fend off some Floods while the annoying creatures attempted to make a mess of the decorations they were taking down. She summoned Soulfire and strode forward. "Why don't you pick on someone who can actually fight back?" She suggested, making the Floods turn to her. "You boys clean up." She told the ducklings. "I'll take care of these things." The Floods really weren't any sort of challenge, but Ember figured they were good exercise.

"Thanks for the help." The red clad duck spoke up after the Floods were destroyed. "I'm Huey."

"I'm Dewey." The blue clad one added.

"And I'm Louie." The green clad one finished.

"I'm Ember."

"It's nice to meet you." The three chorused.

Ember considered the pile of decorations. "Do you guys want any help taking this stuff down?"

"If you'd like to." Huey shrugged.

"We'd love the help." Louie amended his brother's statement.

Ember tugged her gloves on tighter. "Where do I start?"

Ember spent the next few hours splitting her time between helping the citizens of Disney Town clean up from their Festival and fighting any Unversed that showed up.

By the time they'd finished, the sun was going down on the Town and Ember had been pressed into eating dinner with everyone. "The Festival of Dreams was really good this year." Chip commented.

"Yeah. The only thing that would have made it better is if the King could have been here too!" Dale agreed.

"King?" Ember questioned, looking up from her food.

"Yeah. King Mickey's off on some sort of mission right now."

"Wait…" Ember choked on her punch. "Mickey is the KING?!"

Minnie laughed at her reaction, "Oh yes. But he doesn't always act like one. He prefers to be just Mickey more often than not. He is a very good king, whatever people call him, though."

"I can… kind of see it…" Ember mused.

"You've seen him recently?" Minnie questioned. "Is he okay?"

"We didn't part in the best of circumstances," Ember admitted. "But I'm sure he's okay. He can take care of himself."

"Oh, I trust him." Minnie assured. "It doesn't mean I don't worry about him, though."

"I know how that feels." Ember laughed. "I feel the same way about Ven. I trust him to take care of himself, but he's also my little brother, so it's my job to worry about him." She stood from the table. "I should get going."

Minnie laughed. "Thank you for your help cleaning up, Ember. I hope you'll come visit us again."

"You can count on it, Minnie. I'll come by for the Festival of Dreams."

"I look forward to it."

Ember summoned her Rider and waved, opening a pathway to the Lanes Between. "Bye everyone!"

* * *

 **Next Chapter: The Mysterious Tower**


	12. The Mysterious Tower

Ember circled once around the tower before landing on the grass at the bottom of the entrance steps. Unversed appeared around her, but they honestly weren't much of a challenge. She just unleashed the force of Darkness on them and watched them writhe - she was too unsettled to be merciful.

The doors swung open of their own accord as she approached them, "Okay…" The inside of the tower wasn't much different than the inside; stars and moons were the prevailing decoration choice, and there wasn't a whole lot there, just a handful of locked doors and a spiral staircase leading towards the top of the building.

With nowhere else to go, Ember began climbing the stairs. She couldn't decide whether she was unsettled or put at ease by this place, magic hummed in the very air. Reaching the top of the stairs, Ember knocked lightly on the door in front of her and it swung open. Stepping inside, she immediately cased the room: some bookshelves, a second door, a large desk, and a man sitting at said desk. "You must be Master Yen Sid." She bowed slightly in acknowledgement of the sorcerer.

"And you are Ember, one of Eraqus' pupils."

"I am, Master."

"I am Master no more, child. Merely a watcher of the Stars."

Ember fought down a scoff. "Once a Master, always a Master, sir. It's not something you can leave behind whenever you feel like it."

Yen Sid stroked his beard. "You speak very boldly, child."

"I've never been one to censor my words, sir." Ember responded. She _was_ being unusually snippy, in all actuality, but she was beginning to feel sick. "Those who don't want to hear what I have to say are the ones who decide to take offence."

The door opened and a familiar Mouse entered the room. "Welcome back, Mickey." Yen Sid intoned gravely. Of course, GRAVE seemed to sum up Yen Sid's entire emotional spectrum.

Ember turned to face her friend, a smile finding its way to her face. "I'm glad you're alright, Mickey. I was worried."

"Aww, thanks Ember." Mickey grinned. "Ven helped me out or I would have been a goner."

"Good thing he got there in time then. He was doing okay?"

"Yep! As far as I could tell, he was good." Ember opened her mouth to respond but instead let out a strangled gasp and fell to her knees. "Ember! What's wrong?" Even Yen Sid had half stood in concern.

"I-" Ember grabbed her chest. It felt like her heart was being torn apart, waves of agony crashing against her. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong.

"Curaga!" And, miraculously, it worked. The pain stopped its attack, leaving behind a dull ache. "Ember, what happened?" Mickey asked, helping her into a sitting position.

"Evil has won a considerable victory." the fire-mage whispered, tears falling uncontrollably. "Eraqus is dead."

"He's what?" Mickey gasped.

"I sense it too…" Yen Sid nodded. "Master Eraqus has fallen."

"Oh dear…" Mickey lowered his head. "Gosh, Ember… I'm sorry."

Ember wiped her tears and got to her feet. "I have to find the others." She announced, her determination steadying. "Thank you for everything, Mickey. Master Yen Sid." she sketched a curt bow and turned on her heel, hurrying from the Tower before summoning her Armor and Rider and taking off into the sky.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: The Keyblade Graveyard**


	13. The Keyblade Graveyard

Ember stepped onto the hardened ground for the first time in four years. This place just _felt_ wrong to her. Even four years ago she could barely stand to be here - but she had had Ven to think of by then. She looked around, and tensed.

Of all the areas in this place she could land, she landed here.

Pain lanced through her head and she grimaced. This happened often - there were things she knew, without knowing exactly how she knew them. Like the fact that there was absolutely no way in Abyss that she could trust Xehanort. That he was responsible for Ven's missing memories.

She could barely even tell you why she hated this particular spot so much, but hate it she did.

Ember took several steps towards a rock formation, then stopped. It was a small cliff-like area with a large open space that would be perfect for practicing kata and widespread magic attacks. Her eyes widened in realization.

It hit her like a Thundaga.

Her head felt like it would split open for a brief second, then whatever had been holding back these memories broke and she was four years in the past.

.

Ember landed on the desert ground, her assignment hadn't taken as long as she had been expecting. And she most certainly wasn't expecting what she saw now. "Ven?" The boy she considered a little brother was laying on the ground with their Master standing over him.

"If I must, I will extract the Darkness from within you myself." The man's Keyblade appeared in his hand.

"Master Xehanort?" Ember started forward. "What are you doing?" The man looked at her, and for the first time his true allegiance hit her like a battering ram. "Ven!" She called worriedly, then threatened, "Don't you dare touch him!" Xehanort gestured sharply and half a dozen faintly humanoid shadows with long antennae and yellow eyes appeared. They tackled the young woman before she had a chance to summon her own weapon, pinning her to the ground even as Xehanort rose his keyblade over Ventus. "NO!"

A beam of black struck the boy directly where his heart lay and Ember was close enough to see blue eyes snap open in shock. His mouth moved in a soundless gasp as a glowing sphere rose from his chest. Darkness surrounded the sphere before revealing a masked figure clad in gradient shades of blue, red, and black. Ventus' back arched in agony, a weak scream tearing from his lips, and then the light faded and he slumped spread eagle on the ground, completely lifeless.

"Empty creature from Ventus riven... to you, the name Vanitas shall be given." Xehanort spoke to the newcomer.

"Yes, Master."

With a wordless yell, Ember managed to blast the creatures holding her down and she scrambled, Keyblade now in hand, to gather Ven up in her arms. "What did you do!?" Her hair crackled briefly in her rage but neither man noticed it. "Ven? Ven? C'mon answer me!" The boy didn't even twitch. The older girl looked up just in time to see Xehanort reaching for her and she snarled under her breath. Slashing her Keyblade in front of her, a portal appeared between her and the aged Master before swallowing herself and Ven.

The Dark Path left them on the shore of a beach, white sand shifted beneath Ember as she banished Flamedancer and turned her entire attention to the dead weight in her arms. "Ventus…" Half- lidded blue eyes were blank, no highlight or even really any pupil. "Ven… please…" She pulled him forward and the blond head came to rest limply on her shoulder even as she buried her face in his neck, tears beginning to flow. Xehanort had torn her little brother's heart apart: and she knew what the chances of a damaged heart surviving were.

Slim to none. His heart was dying, and it was only a matter of time before his body followed.

Her shoulders started shaking as she broke into full blown sobs. Ven was the only family she had… and now Xehanort had sacrificed him for his own agenda. She sat there for who knows how long, though her tears had run their course and now she was just cradling Ven's body to her chest.

Then there was a shift at the edge of her awareness, and Ven moved slightly in her arms. "Huh?" She pulled back slightly to look at his face; his eyes had closed completely and his expression had changed from broken lethargy to something far more relaxed. His Keyblade appeared in his hand, pointing up towards the sky where the World's Keyhole appeared. When Wayward Wind was banished again, Ven seemed to snuggle into her embrace. He was sleeping, a regular, healthy sleep.

This time the tears were of relief.

.

Ember stumbled backwards as she came out of the flashback. Man, this was just the time for forgotten memories resurfacing, wasn't it? Xehanort had caught up with them shortly afterwards and, well, she had only been a Sentinel for less than a year, so she wasn't as powerful as she was now - and even now she wasn't sure if she could go toe-to-toe with Xehanort and win. He had attacked them, and somehow corrupted her memories of the incident so she wouldn't go straight to Eraqus with the information.

Shaking her head to rid herself of the memories, she quickly redid her braids. She couldn't afford to be lost in her memories right now, she had to go find the others. She could sense that they were all on-World, which made it easier. She ran off, weaving through the maze of cliffs in search of her friends.

She got to the large clearing about the same time as Aqua, who went over to Terra. "I was told… the Master was struck down."

Terra flinched, then looked away. "Yes… that's right." Ember could FEEL his self-loathing. "I was stupid and helped Xehanort do it." Aqua gasped, her eyes widening. "The Master - he tried to hurt Ven. I only fought because I wanted to protect him." Aqua sighed and Ember moved closer, laying a hand on Terra's arm. "But I was tricked. Xehanort set the whole thing up!"

"I told you that Darkness was a wholly defensive power." Ember murmured. "It's something the Abyss likes to use as a lure."

"You were right, Aqua - and so was the Master." Terra's voice got louder. "I did need to be watched."

"No." Aqua cut him off, taking in a shaky breath and - almost hesitatingly - wrapped her arms around him. "We weren't. Not completely." Ember had stepped away when Aqua hugged the young man, and Terra was tense; his arms held out away from his body in shock. "Xehanort used you. He tricked you. It doesn't mean that you were entirely wrong."

"Aqua…" Terra finally figured out what to do with his arms and returned the hug. He hadn't quite believed that Aqua had been reconsidering her views on Darkness, but now he was convinced. He was also much more convinced that Aqua had feelings for him.

"It's the Abyss' nature to use anything it can to drag people into its grip." Ember spoke up. "I'd be concerned if you WEREN'T feeling guilty about this. The fact that you're beating yourself up over this is proof that your Heart is pure."

Aqua released Terra and offered him a smile - her face stained both by tears and a blush - just as Ven walked up to them.

"Xehanort wants me and Vanitas to fight, and make some kind of "X-Blade." He pronounced it _key._ "But the Master said we can't let that happen… and he tried to destroy me for it."

"X-Blade?" Aqua questioned.

"The X-Blade," Ember pronounced _kye,_ "is the most powerful Keyblade in existence. It was the First, and it will be the Last. It's said to be the key to finding Kingdom Hearts."

All three of her friends stared at her in shock.

"It scares me to death just thinking about it…" Ven seemed to curl in on himself a little, his hand hovering over his heart.

"Terra put his hand on Ven's shoulder. "Relax, Ven. We're here and we're gonna take care of you. Aqua nodded, stepping closer, and Ember put her arm around the back of his shoulders.

"I may have to fight Vanitas after all… " Ven whispered. "If I do, guys… I want you to -"

"Terra cut him off. "The four of us can never be torn apart, all right?"

"We'll find a way, Ven. No matter what." Ember avvered.

Aqua bent down and put a hand on Ven's cheek, only to have him remove it. "I'm asking you, as a friend…" He pushed Terra's hand off his shoulder and stepped free of Ember's. "Just… put an end to me."

All three of them looked away; Terra's fists clenching, Aqua clasping her hands over her heart, and Ember trying to hide her face with only one hand.

Just as Ember was about to respond, all four of them tensed and looked in the same direction. Xehanort was standing about a hundred yards away, barely recognizable through the swirling dust. He was walking towards them, and then in a "blink and you'll miss it" moment, Vanitas was walking next to him. Ember growled slightly as he approached - and she wasn't the only one.

Finally stopping several feet away from them, Xehanort gestured around him, at the countless Keyblades buried in the ground. "Behold. These lifeless keys used to be full of power—united with the hearts of their masters. On this barren soil, Keyblades of light and darkness were locked in combat... as a great Keyblade War raged. Countless Keyblade wielders gave up their lives, all in search of one, ultimate key. And it will soon belong to me…" He pointed at Ven and Ember snarled. "χ-blade."

All four Keybearers scoffed and activated their armor, Ven made to step forward only to have Terra push him backwards as the older boy rushed Xehanort. He never made it to the aged Master - a pillar of earth rocketed upwards, slamming into Terra and throwing him into the air; separating him from the others.

Aqua, Ember, and Ven were forced to scatter as Vanitas took control of the dead Keyblades and turned them into a vortex of doom. Aqua was thrown by the Keyblades and her helmet broke, leaving little but the wings on the sides of her head. As Ven helped her up, she threw a shield towards Terra, protecting him from the rushing Keyblades.

Ember had managed to successfully dodge the vortex thus far, but she was rather distracted when she looked up just in time to see Xehanort freeze Ven and drop him off the cliff. "Ven!" She rushed towards the falling figure, breathing again only when Aqua succeeded in catching him before he hit the ground. Aqua resituated Ven so he was laying in her lap and Ember ran over to kneel next to them. He had lost his helmet in the fall, so his blue eyes were flicking back and forth between the two of them.

"Ven! Are you okay?" Aqua asked breathlessly. Ember muttered under her breath and began thawing out her little brother. "That's not any Fire spell I've ever seen…" Aqua commented.

"You wouldn't have. It's from my Homeworld."

Their conversation was cut short as the sky lit up bright blue - a heart shaped moon shining down on them. "Great Guardians…" Ember breathed. "What does he think he's doing?"

"How 'bout you leave the popsicle with me, so you can go have your little fight with Terra." A man walked up to them. Ember frowned at him."You can't be too happy about him deep-sixing your Master."

"What's it to you?" Ember snarked at the same time as Aqua asked,

"Who are you?"

The man just sneered. "You think you three have got some grand role to play. As if. You're only here so that when I finish you off... Terra will succumb to the darkness. So... who wants to go first?"

Ven managed to force himelf up onto one elbow. "Shut up!"

"Oh, so this kiddo thinks he's a full-fledged Keyblade wielder? He's got the angry look down." the man mocked, yellow eyes narrowing.

"Go ahead if you want to waste your time." Aqua responded. "Keep trying to drive us apart with your mind games. It'll never work!" She set a half-thawed Ven down and nodded to Ember before standing and facing the man. "Terra will prove to you he's stronger!" She summoned her Keyblade and rushed forward.

"Aqua!" Ven called after her, but Ember placed a restraining hand on his shoulder.

Aqua's fight was quick and decisive. The man fell against a boulder and chuckled. "I keep forgetting-don't mess with Keyblade wielders. But you know what? That just means I made the right choice!"

"What?" Ember questioned.

"Well...he wanted me to buy time, and I'd say he got it." with that the man turned and ran off, Aqua started to follow, but seemed to think better of it and turned back to Ven and Ember. Before either of her friends could do much more than begin to voice a warning, Vanitas appeared behind Aqua and knocked her out.

"Aqua!" Ven and Ember cried. Ven scrambled to his feet as Vanitas rose his Keyblade over Aqua's heart. "NO!"

Ember swore she could see Vanitas smirk behind his mask as he summoned a vortex of dead Keyblades that slammed into her and sent her flying.

Ember was being battered nearly constantly by the dead Keyblades - and to add to her troubles, Unversed were spawning as well. Out of the corner of her eye she could see that Vanitas had engaged Ventus.

With a huff of frustration, Ember rolled under a stream of Keyblades. As she came up onto one knee, her right hand extended back and black and white sparks gleamed around it. When the Keyblades circled back around to attack again, they were blocked by gothic filigree and white crystals.

Ember stood - hair crackling and eyes burning - with a Keyblade in each hand. Soulfire in her left, and Dark Beacon in her right. With her Sentinel Keyblade in her hand, Ember became more of a demon than a mere fighter. Dead Keyblades shattered when she struck them, Unversed were torn to shreds by her 'blades. Black flames had been flickering around her ever since she'd summoned Dark Beacon.

She looked up sharply as a pillar of Dark energy exploded from the top of the cliffs. Where Terra was. She could feel that he was drawing on True Darkness - not the stuff tainted by the Abyss like Xehanort uses - and smiled. Terra would make a Sentinel yet; she was sure of it.

Several minutes later a wave of Evil washed over her and she was sent flying into a wall; she hit the wall hard and slid sideways onto her side. Pushing herself up, her gaze locked on where Terra was fighting. "TERRA!" She screamed, transforming Soulfire into her Rider and flew up towards her friend.

When she reached the top, she saw a Terra yelling at… his Armor?

No. The armor was empty. Xehanort had taken over Terra's body.

"Your body submits, your heart succumbs - so why does your mind resist!?" Xehanort brandished his Keyblade in irritation.

"No…" Her Rider transformed back into Soulfire as she dropped onto Xehanort.

Between her and the Armor, Xehanort was beaten but Ember was a little worse for wear. Panting, she looked over at the Armor as it planted its Keyblade in the ground and knelt -gripping the handle with both hands.

The heart shaped moon was hidden again behind clouds and Ember's vision started to go black.

"Aqua, Ember, Ven… One day I will set this right..."

"...Terra…"


	14. The End

**Last chapter Folks! Enjoy!**

* * *

Ember woke to voices.

"...I am sorry, but there was no sign of Terra." Master Yen Sid.

"I see." Aqua.

Ember forced her eyes open and took a shuddering breath. "Ember! Thank goodness you're awake!" Mickey cheered and the thought crossed her mind that the King had been this situation with her far too many times.

"Ember!" Aqua hugged her and she returned the gesture, sighing. The bluenette drew back and both their gazes cut to Ven - leaning up against the wall - unmoving. Ember didn't need Aqua to try and shake Ven awake to know that he wouldn't respond. For a brief moment she was terrified that he had relapsed into the state he was in after the creation of Vanitas, but then she realized that this had a slightly different feel to it. A slightly more stable feel.

"The boy's Heart is sleeping." Yen Sid told them.

"When will he wake?" Aqua questioned, while Ember brought herself closer to the two.

"I could not say." Yen Sid bowed his head. "It's almost as if his Heart has left. Should it return, he may very well wake. Should he not, he may sleep like this for all eternity."

Aqua looked as though she was going to burst into tears. "No…"

Ember laid a hand on Aqua's shoulder. "I'm pretty sure he'll come back to us, Aqua. I've already thought I'd lost him once before - and he came back then against even bigger odds. He'll wake - someday."

"And until then, we'll keep him safe."

"Right now he needs us to believe in him, Aqua." Ember told her.

"Ventus' Heart hangs in the balance. It sleeps in the place between Light and Darkness." Ember scoffed slightly - more like Light and the Abyss. "From all I can perceive, that means he will be looking for a friend - one who believes in him, to show him the way home." Yen Sid agreed with the fire mage.

"As long as we love him -" Ember assured "he will be able to find us when he wakes up. It will lead him back to where he belongs - here with us."

Mickey smiled. "Don't you worry, I believe in Ven too. Gosh, he's been a good a friend to me as anybody. And if all of us believe in him with all out hearts, then he'll have three lights to follow instead of two."

"Four." Ember corrected softly and Mickey cocked his head questioningly.

"He'll have four lights." Aqua elaborated. "Terra."

"But Terra's gone. Maybe for good."

Ember shook her head. "I think I know where to find him." She pulled out her Wayfinder and Aqua smiled. "Aqua, you take Ven somewhere he'll be safe until he wakes up. I'm going to go look for Terra."

"Alright." Aqua nodded and moved to pick up Ven. "Thank you for saving us, Mickey. And you, Master Yen Sid, for helping us as well."

Ember merely smirked at Mickey. "Go home, Mickey. Minnie's getting worried about you."

Mickey blushed. "Gosh…"

After a curt nod to Yen Sid, and a warm smile for Aqua and Ven, Ember activated her armor and vanished into the Lanes Between.

She followed her Heart and her Wayfinder to Radiant Garden, and then down into an underground area until she found herself on a large stone platform, with a metal railing to keep people from falling off the edge. Xehanort stood by said railing, his back to her.

"I wondered when you'd come and find me." He didn't even turn around.

She summoned Soulfire. "Release Terra's body, Xehanort."

"Now why would I want to do that?" Xehanort questioned evilly.

"Because otherwise I will rend your Heart and salt the ashes."

Xehanort just smirked and summoned his own Keyblade. "You can try." His Keyblade met hers with a ringing clang and he was actually forced back half a step. For a brief second, fear flickered in Xehanort's eyes, but the fear was quashed just as quickly. "Not bad. But you're still no match for me." Instead of responding verbally, Ember lashed out with her right hand - her fist connecting with Xehanort's nose. "Did you just… PUNCH me?" Xehanort asked incredulously.

"Not everything is Magic and Keyblades." She responded, pressing her advantage. "Besides, I've been wanting to do that for a long time. The only pity is that it wasn't your real face."

"Impudent fool."

Ember poured all her emotions into her attacks, and had the honor of being one of two people who could actually make a dent in the mighty Master Xehanort. The other was Terra.

"Darkness Inferno!" Xehanort barely managed to block the attack.

"Hah!" He laughed, "You're just as bad as Terra! How I didn't see your Darkness is beyond me." He lowered his Keyblade slightly. "Join me, Ember. And you will be spared."

"You're throwing the Worlds into chaos, Xehanort. They cannot survive for long like this." The woman stood, Soulfire gripped tightly in her hand. "At this rate," she shook her head. "you'll destroy Kingdom Hearts before you ever find it."

"What would you know? You are but a child."

"And you are a fool Xehanort. Sooner or later your path will destroy you."

Unfamiliar eyes in a familiar face glared at her. "We will see who destroys who…" the expression turned into a smirk. "And you've used most of your strength already…"

Ember brought her Keyblade up into a guard position, then teleported out of the way as he charged her. "You've picked up some of Terra's impatience." She commented quietly, causing Xehanort to snarl at her. They went on like that for several minutes, Ember managing to evade most of Xehanort's attacks and even landing a few heavy hits. Then the white-haired man unleashed a combo that she couldn't dodge. She had already worn down her reserves, and somehow she instinctively knew that her Wayfinder would be useless right now.

The finishing attack of Xehanort's combo threw Ember nearly twenty feet away, her head spun from when she had hit it upon landing and blood obscured her vision from a gash in her hair. She tried to stand, but only managed to get to one knee; and Soulfire was the only reason she was even that much.

"I summon the power of the Abyss." Xehanort intoned.

"No…" Ember gasped, any doubt that Xehanort was insane vanished from her mind as he called upon the full power of Evil.

"The fire has burned long enough. It's time to snuff it out."

She locked eyes with the man, staring deep into his heart, looking for her friend. When she found him she spoke. "We'll make it right."

The attack hit her and she couldn't hold back a scream as the Abyss tore her body to shreds.

.

Taika stared at the red and gold star floating in front of her. "What is this?" She reached out and her hands closed around it.

 _The Abyss closed in and she grabbed her Wayfinder. Closing her eyes a golden orb came from her chest and entered the charm, giving it an iridescent gleam. "It's up to you now, Taika." She whispered to the star. "My power is yours, bear it well. May the Light guide you and the Darkness shield you." She kissed the Wayfinder and teleported it to safety just as the attack hit her and everything went dark._

Taika blinked tears from her eyes and held the star with infinite care. "I'll take care of you, Ember." she whispered. "And someday we'll fix things… okay?" The Wayfinder warmed under her fingers in response to her words and the young girl hurried home to find a safe place for the charm.

* * *

 **And that's the end of A Date With Fate.**

 **I will be going on a Hiatus - as of today, August 9th 2016 - that will last anywhere from three to eighteen months. Which is why I updated so many chapters all at once.**

 **When I come back I will start on Turning the Key - Part Three of the Series.**

 **Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
